A Sweet Type Of Love
by smoshycupcake
Summary: Alexis has just moved to California, and she accidentally bumps into someone unexpected, Jordan Sweeto. Could the be just friends, friends with benefits, or even lovers? Or could her past come back and haunt her, and ruin the whole thing? -Alexis c :{ (/ )


Hey guys! I decided I'm bored what do I do? Ah I know make a new fan fiction, well I'm gonna cut to it, this is gonna be a fun one you may wonder why it's rated R... You will soon see why. -Alexis c|:{ (/_~)

Alexis's POV:

Today I moved to California, and my parents were driving up my stuff up from Iowa, so I took a plane here and I just made it out of the plane and I was grabbing my bag and down to the exit and I bumped into someone dropping my bags I brought with me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I say looking up after grabbing my stuff off the floor.

"No, it's ok I wasn't paying any attention." He says.

"What's your name, I swear I've seen you before." I say.

"I'm Jordan, mostly known as Dan Sweeto." He says.

"No wonder I recognize you, I've watched you on YouTube." I say.

"You're a fan aren't you?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I say.

"Can I give you a ride?" He asks.

"Sure, I don't have a ride anyway." I say.

"Ok, lets go." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me playfully out the door.

Holy shit, my heart is doing flips, is this happening to me, I'm normally the one who isn't attracted right away, but daymnnn he's hot. After that whole thought we made it to his car, he opened the passenger door, he's such a gentleman, I got in and put my stuff in the back seat. He got in and started the car.

"So where do you need to go?" He asks.

"City Park Apartments." I say.

"That's a coincidence, I live there too." He says..

"Well that's nice to know." I say.

"Yeah, what is your apartment number?" He asks pulling out of the parking spot.

"Number 24." I say.

"I have the apartment right next to yours." He says.

"That's cool." I say trying not to seem like I was excited about it.

We drive to the apartment building and I get out, I walked in with Dan and when I got to my apartment, I opened the door and walked in.

"I've always wondered why my apartment was so small, and now I know because this apartment is huge." He says.

"I didn't even know that this apartment was huge." I say.

"You didn't know? How did you not know? Wait- you're not from here are you?" He asks.

"No, I'm not." I say.

"Where are you from?" He asks.

"I'm from Iowa." I say.

"You moved half way across the country!" He says.

"Yeah, so?" I say.

"Anyway where's all of your stuff?" He asks.

"In about, I don't know Kansas." I say.

"Why Kansas?" He asks.

"My parents are driving up the moving van from Iowa so I can have my stuff." I say.

"So why did you move?" He asks.

"I was getting tired of living there, I grew up there my whole life." I say.

"So it was basically getting boring." He says.

"Pretty much." I say.

I dropped my bag in a room that seemed like a living room and sat on the floor, I pulled out my Iphone that had a Harry Potter case and started messing around.

"So I can see you're a fan of Harry Potter." He says.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I ask.

"Nope, come here." He says motioning me over to him.

I stand up walking over to him with my heart racing.

"What?" I ask.

"For tonight do you want to stay at my place? So you have a place to sleep." He says.

"Sure I don't mind, I think it would be better sleeping on the floor." I say.

"That's true, come on let's go." He says grabbing my had for the second time.

What is up with this, I swear every time he touches me I feel something between us, ok that was cheesy, but than I noticed something I was wet, holy shit how am I going to make it through the night with him with out being turned on? Well we'll see I realized that I was at the apartment door already and he was unlocking the door, he got it unlocked and he let me go in first, like I said a true gentlemen, I stepped out of the hallway and into his apartment it was really nice.

"What do you think?" He asks

"I like it, especially all of the Jack stuff from, Nightmare before Christmas." I say.

"Do you like that movie?" He asks.

"One of my favorite Disney movies besides Halloween Town." I say.

"That one was pretty good too." He says.

Dan wondered off somewhere so I pulled out my phone and texted my best friend that was in New York. "Your not gonna believe who I just met." I say in the text "You better not have met Ian and Anthony." She says. "I didn't, but I did meet Dan Sweeto." I say. "OMG! No way! Are you still with him?" She says. "Yeah, I'm in his apartment, mine is right next door to mine and I don't have anything in it, so he's allowing me to stay with him for the night." I say. "Well that's sweet, sorry I have to get back to work, I'll text ya later Mrs. Sweeto." She says "Shut up, and ok." I say. I put away my phone and Dan still wasn't back I wonder what he's doing... Alexis no, don't go snooping! You're not 12 years old, you're 22 and you are a grown woman.

"Watcha doing over there?" I hear Dan ask.

"Oh, nothing, I was staring off into space." I say lying.

"Ah ok, it's like 3 o'clock are you hungry?" He asks.

"Not really, I ate before my flight, Iowa is two hours ahead from California, so I probably won't be hungry for a while." I say.

"Alright, can I ask you some questions?" He asks.

"Sure I suppose." I say.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"22 years old." I say.

"Favorite color?" He asks.

"Blue." I reply.

"Favorite movie." He says.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." I answer.

"Any tattoos or any hidden piercings, besides that dragon earring in your ear." He says.

"I have three tattoos and I have my bellybutton pierced." I say.

"What are the tattoos of?" He asks.

"The one near my bellybutton is a star, I have butterflies going down my side, and I also have the dark mark on my arm." I say.

"I've never seen any body with the dark mark on their arm, can I look at it?" He says.

"Sure." I say giving him my left forearm.

"Woah it's so cool, did it hurt when you got it?" He says.

"Oh, that one was nothing compared to the butterflies going from my ribs to my hip." I say.

"So, where do you want to sleep?" He asks.

"I really don't care." I say.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He says.

"I'll take the couch, it is your bed anyway." I say.

"It's fine, it's not that big of a deal." He says.

"Fine." I say.

"So what do you do in your free time?" He asks.

"Sing, write, play video games." I say.

"Well that sounds awesome." He says.

"Some days it is, but it's not when someone threatens to rip out your voice box because you keep singing." I say.

"Someone actually said that?" He asks.

"Yeah, in like seventh grade I had a song stuck in my head so I kept singing it ever once in a while, and the person sitting next to me threatened to rip out my voice box." I say.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad of singing, was it?" He says.

"I wouldn't think so, I was pretty much the only one in my classes that could sing really well" I say.

"Can I hear you sing?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Great." He says.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust." I sing.

"Wow, was not expecting that." He says.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say.

"That's funny." He says.

After our conversation I stared off into space again, but my mind kept repeating the sane word over and over again, Dan, Dan, DAN! What is wrong with me I hardly even know him, just stop thinking for once please. I started walking out of the living room, and down the hallway, I found a guitar in the hallway I picked it up and started looking at it.

"Alexis?" I hear Dan say.

"What?" I ask.

"Can you come help me?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

I walk to where he was, which was his room, and he was at a desk writing something.

"Watcha writing?" I ask sitting next to him.

"A song, wanna hear it so far?" He says.

"Sure." I say.

"It may have started out like a war, but now it's better, now you've moved on but, I'm still stuck right here, and I keep thinking could it be love, could it be love? This may sound cheesy but I don't care just as long as I have you." He sings.

"I like it, what did you need help with?" I ask.

"The next line." He says.

"When you're not there it seems as though I can't breathe." I say.

"That's perfect, wait what time is it?" He says.

I look at my watch "5 o'clock." I say.

"Hungry?" He asks.

"I could eat." I say.

We walk out of the bed room and into the living room, but than I started thinking again, could that song be about me? No you only met him today he's probably singing about some one else.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asks.

"Spaghetti, I guess." I say.

"Works for me, will you please help me?" He says.

"Sure." I say walking into the kitchen.

"Can you get the noodles down for me please?" He asks.

"Sure, what cupboard are then in?" I say.

"The one that is right above the sink." He says.

"Thanks." I say.

I walk over to the sink and open the cupboard above, I found the noodles.

"There ya go." I say handing him the noodles.

He takes the box from me and opens it, for a while he didn't need me so I just stood in the kitchen thinking, how in the hell am I gonna be able to get him out of my head, anyway Dan didn't need me to help him cook anymore so I went into the living room and grabbed my laptop which was in my bag, I pulled it out and I got on Pottermore, I am such a geek.

"Time to eat." He says.

"Ok." I say.

I shut my computer and walk to the table.

"Wait what does your computer say?" He says.

"This laptop is a Horcrux." I say

"More Harry Potter references." He says.

"Yeah, I am one of the biggest Harry Potter fan you'll ever meet." I say.

"Probably." He says as he hands me a plate.

We started eating and he kept asking me even more questions, which I answered, after dinner Dan ran off to his room again, leaving me out in the living room by myself, so I sat down on the couch and grabbed my laptop again, before I could even open my computer I got a text message from my best friend Jordan. "So, has he made a move yet?" She asks. "No, he hasn't." I say. "He's been tweeting about you all day." She says. "No he hasn't." I say. "Really, check your twitter." She says. "Here's an idea, how bout you call me." I say. "Fine." She says. My phone started ringing and I picked it up.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." She says.

"How's New York?" I ask.

"Fine, you and Dan." She says.

"Shut up, you have no room to talk." I say.

"Fuck, wait what are you talking about." She says.

"I remember, I don't know a few years back you went to Florida and met Cry, you had the same thing going on with him, and mentioning that, how is that long distance thing working." I say.

"Shut up, and he lives with me in New York now." She says.

"Well that's nice to know, now what are you talking about all of these tweets." I say.

"Are you on your Twitter?" She asks.

"Yeah, wait is my Twitter still hooked up to your phone?" I ask.

"Maybe..." She says.

"Ya know, some days you're a bitch." I say.

"I know, but seriously go check his profile." She says.

"Ok hold your horses." I say.

"I ain't got no horses!" She says.

"Shut up." I say.

I search his name and click on his profile and I read all of the tweets, and she wasn't right like at all.

"Girl, you lie." I say.

"I know I do, I just wanted to test you to see if you were exactly like I was when I met Cry." She says.

"Wait, I did the same thing to you when you did that didn't I." I say.

"Yep, pay backs a bitch." She says.

"Shut up, and I can tell that your not telling me something." I say.

"Damn it, you figure things out to easily." She says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Cry and I are getting married." She says.

"Awwww, I better be invited." I say.

"Why wouldn't you be?" She asks.

"I don't know, cuz Cry doesn't even know me." I say.

"He knows who you are, you don't think he asks questions about my friends." She says.

"What can I say I don't even get to talk to or see you anymore, so shut up." I say.

"I gotta go, I've gotta help Cry make dinner." She says.

"Ok, "Make dinner" whatever you do don't go making little spawns of you." I say.

"Shut up, and I actually need to eat." She says.

"Whatever bye." I say.

"Bye." She says.

I hang up the phone and check the time, holy shit its 8 o'clock I did not realize it was that late.

"Dan?" I say.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Can I borrow one of your t-shirts I forgot to bring one with me." I say.

"Um sure." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

I walk into the bathroom and start getting undressed, I start the shower and get in, than I realized something I forgot my soap, I don't think Dan will mind would he, I hope not, than I hear the door open, and I hear Dan humming.

"Must you seriously hum right now?" I ask.

"Yes, why does it annoy you?" He says.

"Maybe..." I say.

"I was just bringing you the t-shirt you asked for." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." He says.

He walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door, I get back to taking my shower and than I finish and I shut off the shower I step out and grab a towel, I dry off and get dressed, as I'm putting on the t-shirt that Dan gave me, and I realized that it had his cologne on it, god damn it! I'm wet again. I swear Dan is gonna be the death of me, I walked out of the bathroom and to the couch where Dan was sitting watching some random t.v show, I sat down next to him and grab my computer, and got on Twitter, I noticed that I had a message from Jordan. "Hey Alexis, the wedding is December 12 4 pm, hope to see you!" She says. "I hope so too, maybe once I get all moved in you and Cry can come over here and hang." I say. "That would be awesome just tell me what day we will see if we can come." She says.

"Watcha doing?" Dan asks suddenly.

"Talking to my friend on Twitter." I say.

"Whatcha talking about?" He asks.

"Her wedding that's in two months." I say.

"Well that's awesome." He says.

"I'm getting tired, I'm going to bed." I say.

"Alright, good night." He says.

"Good night Dan." I say a little bit more sexy than I should have said it.

Dan's POV:

"Good night Dan" She says in a sexy way.

She turns around and walks away to my room, I can't help but to watch her walk away, what can I say she's hot, anyway I lay down on the couch and try to fall asleep on the couch but the t.v was too distracting so I turned it off, after a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.

~Dream land...~

"Oh my god Dan harder, harder." Alexis says.

I thrust into her harder, making her moan loudly, I start moving to her wet pussy and start attacking it with my tongue making her moan even louder, I can tell I'm driving her crazy, so I move up towards her and she knew exactly what I wanted her to do, she took me all the way to the back of her throat and swirled it around with her tongue, oh my god she is amazing, oh fuck.

"Alexis I think I'm gonna-Fuck!" I say as I cum in her mouth.

~End of dream land...~

I wake up from my dream and holy hell, that was weird I look at the time, it's only midnight, well I'm not tired anymore, I'm afraid to fall back asleep I don't want to go back to that, but yet I kinda do, Dan stop thinking that way, there is no way in hell she likes you, just stop thinking about her before you get a- well to late for that, god damn it dreams I hate you some days, I walk into the kitchen to find something to snack on, I found some gold fish to eat, I went back out to the living room and sat down on the couch, Alexis's laptop was on the table, I picked it up and opened it, crap I need a password um... Harry Potter, no, thegoldentrio, yes I'm in! I click on the safari button and get on the internet, it opened immediately, for an apple computer it's really fast, I went onto YouTube and started watching some random stuff on the what to watch screen, I did that till about 5 am, she had some interesting videos on there, I got up off the couch and when I stood up I nearly fell over from sitting for to long, after I caught myself I walked back to the kitchen and put the gold fish away, and walked around for a bit so my legs wouldn't fall asleep again, after an hour Alexis walked out in a leather with chains strapless top, a lace cardigan, blue jeans, some sort of sneaker, her dragon earring, and her Slytherin necklace, I swear today she is going to be the death of me.

"Good morning." She says.

"Morning." I say.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asks.

"I don't care, whatever you want." I say.

"Well I just want some cereal, do you have any?" She asks.

"Yeah, on top of the fridge." I say.

She turns around and reaches up to grab the cereal, and yet again in looking at her ass, god damn it Dan stop! I get up off the couch and get myself some cereal, and sat down next to Alexis at the table.

"My parents are gonna be here in like two hours if you want you can help me unpack." She says.

"I would love to help." I say

If this is what I have to do to get close to her this is what's gonna happen, we finish eating and I go in my room and get dressed, after watching t.v for a little bit with Alexis, she got a text from her mom saying that they're five minutes away, so I helped her pack up what she had, which was her laptop, her clothes from yeterday, and her chargers.

"Dan, did you get into my computer last night?" She asks.

"Yeah, mine was in my room and I figured that you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you by grabbing mine." I say.

"Aww that's so sweet." She says and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you." I say and try to hide my blush.

We walk over to her apartment two minutes before her parents got here, and she started running dancing around her apatment making me laugh so hard I was nearly gonna pee, soon I joined in, but we both stopped when her parents were at the to door, Alexis ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hey mom and dad." She says.

"Hello sweetheart, who is this?" Her mom asks.

"Oh, this is Dan, we met yesterday, we literally ran into each other." She says.

"Well hello Dan nice to meet you." Her mom says.

Her mom whispered something in her ear and she just nods and steps back.

"So are you guys ready to get suff unpacked?" Her dad asks.

"Sure, let's go." Alexis says.

We all walk down to the parking lot and started getting the moving van unloaded, she had a lot of stuff, this was gonna take a while. First I helped Alexis carry her couch up the stairs and that was a bit difficult, but we still got it up there, than she brought up I don't know how many posters and art pieces, than a whole bunch of boxes full of stuff, but there was one box that was very specific because it had a big picture on it and it was really heavy, it was her bed.

"Alexis why is your bed in a box?" I ask.

"I bought it before I moved I thought I would be able to use it when I was in Iowa, but than I though I'm moving in two days I don't think I should put it together." She says.

"Well that's a logical idea." I say as I open a box full of clothes and hangers.

"Do you want to help me with these clothes so I know which to hang and which to fold and put in the drawer." I say.

"Oh, yeah I'll help you." She says stopping what she's doing.

She walks over to me and she tells me which to hang and which to fold, and when she was picking up the clothes out the box I got distracted, her boobs were almost falling out of her top, Dan no don't think about that I don't think you want to get a boner right now you are wearing skinny jeans and that would be embarrassing, we finish doing the clothes and I help her put together her bed which took over thirty minutes, because it was confusing, after all that she put up all of her stuff and not by any surprise it was mostly Harry Potter themed, but one of her posters made me laugh because of what it said.

"What are you laughing about?" She asks.

"That poster over there." I say.

"Which one?" She asks.

"The one that says make love not horcruxes." I say.

"Ok that's understandable, I laughed the first time I saw it too." She says.

We finished her room and we did her dinning room and kitchen, than we finally finished unpacking everything I fell asleep on the couch and thank god I didn't have another dream like this morning, but it would have been nice if I had though, I could swear I was asleep for hours, but than I heard Alexis shutting the door and it woke me up.

"Well, hi there sleeping beauty." She says.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"About two hours." She says.

"Well that's nice, why didn't you wake me up?" I ask.

"I fell asleep too, and they woke me up that's why I was out here shutting the door because they were leaving." She says.

"Oh, so let me guess you need to go food shopping?" I ask.

"Yep, and for some other things wanna come with me?" She says.

"Sure, and I you still don't have a car so I guess it make sense." I say.

"Thank you!" She says hugging me.

Oh my god, she smells so good! I grab her hand pull her out the door, but before we left she shut her door and locked it, than I continued to pull her, we made it down to the parking lot and we got in the car and I started driving not knowing where I'm going.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"WalMart." She says.

"That's what I thought." I say.

We drive out to WalMart and get the stuff she needed, after a while Alexis ran off somewhere in the store, and I didn't know where she went, I went walking around and I couldn't find her, but all of the sudden I had someone on my back. It was Alexis.

"Where did you go?" I ask.

"I went to go look for some silverware and I found it, and than I didn't know where you were so I started running around and than I found you and jumped on your back." She says.

"Well that was more of an explanation than I thought I would get." I say.

"Come on lets go check out I got what I needed." She says.

We walk to one of the check outs and put the stuff on the table thing and the cashier got our stuff rang up.

"Aww aren't you two a lovely couple." The cashier says.

"Ma'ma we're not dating, we're just friends." I say.

"Oh, well sorry, I just thought." She says.

"It's ok." I say as I get Alexis's stuff back into the cart and Alexis pays for the stuff and we walk out.

I helped Alexis put the stuff in the trunk and I took the cart back, when I come back to the car Alexis was already in the car, I drive back to our apartment building, Alexis grabbed her stuff and I held the door open for her, we walked up stairs and to her apartment, she handed me the keys so I could unlock the door and open it. When we got inside I helped her put the stuff away and we sat down on the couch.

"Do you wanna stay, cuz I don't have a problem with it if you do." She says.

"Nah, I think I'll go back home but thanks for the offer." I say.

"Before you go do you want my phone number so that way you can get a hold of me if you ever need me, or just to talk to me?" She asks.

"Sure." I say.

She grabs a piece of paper off the table and rips a bit of it off and writes down her number.

"Thanks" I say taking the piece of paper from her when she was done writing.

"You're welcome" She says.

I walk out the door and to my apartment I walked into my bedroom and sat down in my chair and stared at my desk, I looked over and found the song I was writing yesterday, I looked and Alexis had finished the song, wow and it was really good too, after a while I got tired and got out of my chair and into my bed.

Alexis's POV:

After Dan left I got up off the couch and locked the door, than I went into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and the bottle of red wine on my counter, I poured my self a glass and drank it down, after two glasses I was tired, so I went in my bed room and changed into my pajamas and got into my bed and covered up with my Hogwarts blanket.

~Dream Land...~

I'm in my kitchen and I am standing there washing dishes than Dan comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck, I turn around and start kissing him passionately and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he carried me all the was to the bed room and undressed me till I was naked, he got undressed as well and got on the bed with me and started attacking me with kisses and love bites, soon her started thrusting into me so hard that I swear that he was going to explode, soon he stopped and moved down to my pussy and he attacked it with his tongue, oh my god, I am in horny heaven, he moved up and I knew exactly what he wanted I took all if him in my mouth until he hit the back of my throat twirled it my mouth I could tell he was about to cum, than he did, I have the perfect instincts, than he started thrusting into me again, he knew exactly where to go with this.

~End of Dream Land...~

I woke up and I was drenched in sweat, I looked over at the clock seven am, I have to admit that was a weird dream, but that doesn't mean I didn't like it, I grabbed my phone and I had a text message from Jordan. "So, how's it going?" She asks. "Fine, just fine." I say. "Cool, I must ask did you get anywhere with Dan?" She asks. "No, but do you think you and Cry could possibly fly over today?" I ask. "I'll have to ask Cry, but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes." She says, I waited for a few minutes, "Alright we'll be there in a few hours." She says. "Alright see ya soon, and I'll have to give you the address, I don't have a car so hopefully you guys can get a taxi or something." I say. "We'll manage." She says. I just walked around my house for a while, and picked up my clothes off my bed room floor, and made my bed, when I finished my phone rang it was from an unknown number, I picked it up.

"Hello." I say.

"Hi Alexis." Dan says.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing, just waiting for my friend to get here from New York." I say.

"Can I come over?" He asks.

"Sure, I don't think her and her fiancè would mind." I say.

"Alright, I'll be there in about thirty seconds." He says.

"Ok, bye." I say.

"Bye." He says.

He hangs up and a second later I had a knock on my door. I walk to the door knowing exactly who it was. I start opening the door but I hide behind the door he walks in and tries looking for me.

"Alexis?" He says.

"BOO!" I yell as I come out from behind the door.

"God damn it you scared me!" He says.

"Good." I say.

I start dancing around my apartment and I don't know why, but it's making Dan laugh so I keep doing it, soon he joins in with me.

"How about we turn on some music?" I ask.

"Sounds like a great idea." He says.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and turn on my Pandora, and we started dancing again at first all of the songs were fast, but than it got slow, oh fuck please don't make me slow dance.

"May I have this dance?" He asks with his hand out.

"Sure." I say taking his hand.

We start dancing and he pulls me in close, oh my god his cologne, for fucks sake Dan, but I can tell he got a little excited as well, considering I could feel a bulge in his pants, we danced for a while, than the song ended and we stopped dancing because there was a knock on the door, I bet it's Jordan and Cry, I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole, I was right. I open the door and stood there.

"Hey." I say.

"Hello." Cry says.

"Come on in guys." I say stepping out of the way.

Jordan comes next to me and starts poking me

"What the hell do you want?" I ask just to get her to stop poking me.

"You and Dan!" She whispers.

"What about us?" I ask.

"You don't think I would look through the peep hole to see what was going on, I saw you two slow dancing in the middle of your apartment." She says.

"You little eavesdropper!" I say.

"You would have done the same thing!" She says.

"Ok that's true, so I'm guessing you already know what question I'm gonna ask." I say.

"Have I seen Cry's face?" She says.

"Yep, that exact question is what I was gonna ask." I say.

"Yes, I have, and I don't think you will till the wedding." She says.

"Damn it!" I exclaim.

"I know you wanted to, but I wanna know what do you feel about Dan?" She asks.

"There are to many feelings that I don't understand what I feel, but the werid part is I think my dreams understand." I say.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks.

"I don't know why but last night I had a very... lust filled dream." I say.

"Girl, you're fucked up in the head, but yet so am I, but you had a dream about him, wait in your dream do you two... ya know?" She says.

"You know my head to well, I"m not gonna describe the dream to you because that would be awkward." I say.

"Yeah that would be, but I swear the same thing happened to me when I first started falling in love with Cry." She says.

"Great, I never thought I would fall in love again after, what happened." I say.

"It seemed like it, wait I forget what happened again?" She asks.

"Remember, it was like three years ago, it was after we went to that crazy party and we went with Nic, when him and I were engaged, we we're on our way back to my house and Nic got in a crash with us in the back and he died, while we survived with severe injuries, and I never thought that I would get over him." I say with tears nearly falling out of my eyes.

"Well that was an interesting and sad story to over hear." Cry says.

"Shut up Cry, what would you do if you losed me to death in a car crash?" Jordan asks.

"Ok, yeah I would have done the same thing." He says.

The rest of the conversastion I didn't hear, I went into a meantal faid where I couldn't hear anything I just went to my knees and started crying, bringing back the memories of us together, but than they soon faded, and I started to thnk about Dan, I think that reason was because he was down beside me comforting me, I brought him into hug and I put my head on his shoulders I was brought back to reality, Dan carried me to the couch and just kept comforting me.

"It's ok, I'm here everything will be ok." He says.

After a while I fell asleep in his arms, and I he stayed there the whole night, at least I know he cares, that makes me feel good I feel as if I could finally be over what happend I let go, I feel free, fuck free I feel like Dobby! I could tell that this was going to be a beautiful thing, now I feel safe in my own skin, free to love and like whoever I want, I am a free woman.

Dan's POV:

I wake up on Alexis's couch with her in my arms, after last night I couldn't believe she'd been through all that, but that's not gonna stop me from trying to get in with her, I noticed that Cry and Jordan were still here because Jordan was in the kitchen getting a drink and Cry was somewhere in the room, I carefully got up off the couch so I wouldn't wake up Alexis, I walked to the kitchen and got something from the fridge to eat.

"Hey Dan." Jordan says.

"Hey." I say.

"I know." She says.

"You know what?" I ask.

"How you feel about Alexis." She says.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"I know when someone is in love with my best friend." She says.

"Oh really?" I say.

"Let's face it, you want in her pants and you can't help it." She says.

"How do you know I want in her pants?" I ask.

"Ha, you didn't deny it!" She says.

"God damn it!" I say.

"It's ok, you're not the first guy I met wanting to get into my best friends pants." She says.

"Ok, I have one question is that story she told last night true?" I ask.

"She didn't tell the whole story but yes." She says.

"What's the full story?" I ask.

"Well, after Alexis and I had finished collage, we had a huge party in a building somewhere in New York City, and Nic got really drunk and he wanted to drive home with us, but we tried and tried to get that idea out of his head, but we couldn't so we just let him drive, but on our way back to our house some guy pulled out in front of Nic, and the impact killed Nic, but with Alexis in the front and myself in the back, we got severely injured and Alexis is lucky to even be alive after that." She says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"She was sitting up front with him, and the windshield busted open causing her to get deep cuts, smacking her head so hard on the dash board that she went into a comma for two and a half months, and breaking her nose on the dash board, I say she's lucky to be alive." She says.

"Wow, that's really surprising, I've never heard of that story." I say.

"Plus the guy that pulled out in front of us was never caught." She says.

"You never knew who did it?" I ask.

"No, we didn't and it was only on the New York news anyway so I don't blame you if you've never heard if that happening." She says.

"Wait how come you guys weren't drunk?" I ask.

"We were only 19, Nic was 21." She says.

"So what happened to you in that crash?" I ask.

"I broke my nose as well, I broke one of my ribs, I had deep cuts on my face, because all of the windows busted when we were in the crash, and I had broken both of my wrists." She says.

"Well that's surprising." I say.

"There are reasons Alexis has those tattoos that she does." She says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah, the one near her bellybutton is a represents her being a star, the butterflies, for being free willed and fun, and the Dark Mark, she got that after Nic died to show that she had seen death, and plus she loves Harry Potter." She says.

"Those make sense now." I say.

"I bet, now what are you going to do to get to Alexis?" She asks.

"I don't know what I should do." I say.

"Well, I'd try flirting first, and by flirting I mean dirty flirting, by dirty flirting I mean, complete smut, like saying you wanna get in her pants, or something like that." She says.

"And why would you know all about that?" Cry asks.

"You did that to me and look where that got me." She says.

"Point taken." He says.

"So she's little miss dirty eh?" I say.

"Yeah, you should have seen us back when we were six-teen we had the most dirty minds, we even got that award in the year book." She says.

"Wow, ok..." I say.

I just walked away and back to the couch, I sat down next to a still sleeping Alexis and I started stroking her hair, she was so adorable, I saw her eyes start opening, and she sits up.

"Good morning." I say.

"Morning." She says while yawning.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm better than I was last night." She says.

"Well that's good." I say.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Cry asks.

"Sure, I guess, I'm gonna go get dressed." She says kinda out of it.

She walks down the hallway and I can't help but to watch, Jordan comes up beside me and smacks the back of my head.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask.

"You should have made your move!" She says.

"Well sorry, what was I supossed to do grab her before getting up off the couch and kiss her?" I say.

"That would have worked." She says.

Alexis walks back out in a t-shirt that says "Pardon My French.", black ripped jeans, white Converse, a green and silver slouchy beanie, a Slytherin necklace, and her dragon earring.

"Nice shirt Alexis." Jordan says.

"I know right? Us every day." She says.

"Yep." Jordan says.

Alexis walks back to the couch and sits next to me, Jordan kept mouthing words, but whenever I tried she went to go do something, why can't I get a break? Than I got an idea.

"Guys how about we go to Disney Land?" I say springing up off the couch.

"I like that idea." Alexis says standing up next to me.

"Alright with me lets go!" Jordan says.

We all walk out of the apartment and Alexis locks the door before we all leave, we walk down stairs and to my car and we all get in and I start driving to Disney Land. After a while of driving we made it, I ran to the ticket booth and got four tickets, and we entered, after a while I split off with Alexis and Jordan went with Cry, I decided to take Alexis to the Halloween section of Disney Land, so she could get some stuff.

"Ya know Dan this is really nice of you to do this." She says.

"Thank you, when we're done here wanna go on the Tower of Terror?" I say.

"Sure, I would love too." She says.

Alexis had bought a jack doll, and a t-shirt, after we left the shop we went to the Tower of Terror, after about a half an hour of waiting in line we finally got to get on the ride, after many people piled in, the ride finally started, when we get to the drop I feel Alexis grab my hand, and screams a little, I squeeze her hand to tell her I'll be here for her, after the ride, Alexis and I walked around the park trying to find something to ride, I thought about taking her on the farris wheel, but she told me that she's always had this little fear of getting stuck at the top, which is understandable, but than I got it.

"Wanna go on California Screamin'?" I ask.

"Sure." She says.

We walk to the ride and we had to wait a while to get on the ride, after our wait we finally got on the ride we got the front seat, so we'd know when the drop was coming, we got all buckled in and waited for everybody else to get buckled and the ride began, we started climbing the hill, and we look straight at each other as we go down the hill we both start screaming as we go down the hill, when the ride was over we got off and started walking through the park.

"Ya know, you chose a good place to cheer me up." Alexis says.

"Well thank you, but you know there is another way to cheer you up, right?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah what is that?" She asks.

"This." I say kissing her lips.

She slowly starts kissing back, I cup her cheek and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I thought this would happen today." I hear Jordan say from a distance.

Alexis and I were still in the kiss so I didn't answer, after a few more seconds we broke the kiss.

"I agree that is another way of cheering me up." She says.

"So she gets kissed and I'm just the weirdo neighbor." Jordan says.

"Just shut up Jordan, I bet that's what you and Cry have been doing all day." Alexis says.

"Ok you're right." Jordan says.

"Do you guys wanna go, we can go back to Alexis's place and hang around." I say.

"Sure." Cry says.

"Alright." I say.

I grab Alexis's hand and I pull her through the park with Jordan and Cry behind us, we make it to the car and we get in, when we all get buckled I start driving back to the apartment building, we finally make it back to Alexis's apartment, Alexis unlocks the door and we all step in.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Alexis asks.

"Dance party?" I ask.

"Great idea." She says.

Alexis pulls out her phone and put on the dock and started Pandora, we all started dancing around, after a while we got bored and started watching a movie, on the couch I snuggled into Alexis and Cry and Jordan did the same, after the movie Alexis started making lunch but than Cry took over because he wanted to, when Cry finished making lunch we all ate and Cry and Jordan had to leave, after a while I left too, I had gotten an idea for a song.

Alexis's POV:

After Dan left I sat on my couch and thought about what had happened today, going to Disney Land, kissing Dan, and pretty much everything I couldn't help it, I got bored so I watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and before it even ended I realized it was 5 o'clock , I needed to make dinner, I wasn't very hungry so I just ate some cereal, after I ate I went and got on my computer I was bored so I got on Pottermore what can I say I'm a nerd, I stayed on there till about 8 than I went and took a shower and when I was done I got dressed in my gray night shirt, brushed my hair and went in my room and went to bed, I had to much on my mind to even have another lust filled dream about Dan, soon I had absolutely nothing in my head so I had a dreamless sleep, than after about I don't know how many hours I heard a knock on my door, I sat up in my bed and looked at my phone 3 am, I get out of my bed and start walking to my front door, I open the door and Dan was standing there.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Ok I wasn't expecting that, but I just remembered that I left my jacket here earlier, I came to get it." He says.

"At 3 am?" I ask.

"I've been up, let me guess you were asleep, just guessing from that night gown that is completely sexy on you." He says.

"Dan you know how to charm me, and yes I was sleeping, you should have called." I say.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna get my jacket and you can go back to bed." He says.

"It's fine, just next time call first." I say.

"Alright I will." He says.

He walks to my living room and grabs his jacket, and walks back over to me.

"And thank you for finishing the song the other night." He says.

"You're welcome I figured you needed help." I say.

"Well I'll see you later." He says kissing my cheek.

"Later." I say blushing.

He walks out and I shut the door and lock it, after that I couldn't go back to sleep so I stayed up and listened to some music, just so I could randomly dance around, after my playlist ended it was seven am and I was hungry so I yet again had cereal, after I ate I went in my room and got dressed in my white corset top, black ripped jeans, my white sandal wedges, my green and silver slouchy beanie, my dragon earring that I never take out, my snake ring, and my Slytherin necklace, after I was dressed I didn't know what to do so I just started cleaning my some what messy room, and did my laundry, after all that I started singing random songs quietly so I wouldn't disturb people that were still sleeping at 8 am, after a while I got even more bored so I pulled out my phone and started playing random games, but as I was about to start playing my phone rang it was Dan so I answered my phone.

"Hey." I say.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Fine, you." I say.

"Great, I was wondering if you wanted to come over." He says.

"Sure, I'll be over in a few seconds." I say.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." He says.

"Ok." I say giggling.

I hang up my phone and put it in my back pocket, I unlock the door and walk out, when I shut the door I turn around and lock it and take a few steps Dan's door and I knock.

Dan's POV:

I hear a knock at my door I knew exactly who it was, I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello once again Dan." She says.

"Hello, come on in." I say.

"And let's begin!" She says walking in.

"Really, Bear and the Big Blue House?" I ask.

"Yep, my sister used to watch it when she was little." She says.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well, I guess we could dance or something." She says.

"Or we could do what we did at the amusement park." I say stepping closer to her.

"That could work too." She says getting closer.

"Than why don't we?" I say crushing my lips into hers.

She immediately kissed me back, it felt so right, part of me wanted to keep standing here kissing her and the other half of me wanted to get in her pants.

Dan's POV:

"Do you wanna, ya know?" I ask.

"I thought you would never ask." She says kissing me and playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

She hops up and wraps her legs around my waist, I keep her up by cradling her ass with my hands, I walk with her in my arms to the bed room, I lie her down underneath me and she started tugging on my shirt and taking it off, I took off her top, and realized that she wasn't wearing a bra, after taking off her top I kissed every where I could making her moan, I unbuttoned her pants took them off throwing them some where in the room, she did the same, eventually we ended up completely naked, I entered into her and started thrusting into her, at the same time I licked the bottom of her lips for entry, she granted it, I kept thrusting into her, I noticed that her eyes were changing colors, from green to really light green almost gray, I pulled out and moved down to her pussy, I take my tongue and swirl it around her throbbing clit, she moans out in pleasure, I collapse next to her and we look straight at each other.

"I noticed something." I say.

"Oh yeah what is it?" She asks.

"That your eyes went from green to nearly gray." I say.

"Do you know why that happens?" She asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"It's because of the lust within me, when ever I am full of ecstasy or lust, or both my eyes change color." She says.

"I've never heard of that happening before." I say.

"It's a rare thing, it all depends on your genes, you do it too, your eyes go from dark brown to really light brown." She says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep." She says.

"Tomorrow I'm having a party wanna come?" I ask.

"Sure why not." She says.

She gets up off the bed and finds all of her clothes and starts putting them back on.

"Dan can you help me tie my corset back up?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

I walk up behind her and grab the two strings and start tying them, I finish tying it and put my clothes back on.

"Now did you need something else besides a nooner?" She asks.

"Actually yes, I was gonna ask if you wanted to help me record the song that you helped me write." I say.

"Sure why not, I don't have anything to do today." She says.

I grab her hand and we run outside, we get in the car and I start it as she puts on her seat belt and I start driving, after a while of driving I thought of something.

"Why do you always wear corsets?" I ask.

"I have a lot of them left over from BDSM days." She says.

"You were involved with BDSM?" I ask.

"No it was a joke! Why would you take that seriously!" She says.

"I'm sorry, but still why do you wear them all the time?" I ask again.

"Because I find them comfortable, and maybe when we go home I'll give you a little fashion show, and maybe you'll get lucky with me again." She say giving me a sexy wink.

"I would love that." I say.

"Than it's settled, when we're done recording than we'll go back to my apartment and you'll get a fashion show." She says.

We stopped talking and I started thinking about Alexis prancing around in corsets and some other things, and I apparently thought about that for too long because I almost ran into the person in front of us.

"Was someone thinking about dirty things about me?" She asks.

"Maybe..." I say lying.

"Don't lie you know you were." She says.

"Fine, I was." I say.

"That's what I thought, remind me not to talk about things like that in the car again." She says.

"Fine..." I say sadly.

After a little bit more driving we made it to the recording studio and we walked in, we walked into the booth and I had Alexis record her parts than I taught her how to use the sound board, and I recorded my part, after we finished recording, I remembered that when we get back I get a sexy fashion show from Alexis, Dan no don't think about it, you're gonna get a- fuck you already do, we walk back out to the car and drive back to the apartment building.

Alexis's POV:

When Dan and I got back to my apartment, I unlocked the door and walked straight to my room, I yanked put my box of corsets and put on my purple and black lace corset, my fuzzy purple tutu, and black heels. I put my phone on the dock in my room and turned it way loud so Dan could hear it, I start walking down the hall way like a model, and I immediately saw Dan's eyes widen, I walk back to my room knowing he'd watch my ass as I walked back, than I changed into my blue and black lace top, my navy blue panties, and blue heels. I walk back out and I could tell I was driving him insane already, thinking of dirty things he could do to me, I walk back in and change into my turquoise and polka dot top, black lace panties, and black heels, I yet again walk back out but this time I walk straight to him and kiss his cheek, knowing him that would send him over, I walk back and change into my black backless top that shows a lot of cleavage, black satin panties, and black heels, I walk back and noticed Dan had a growing bulge in his pants, well looks like someone may get lucky after this. I walk back, and change into my off white top, white polka dot panties, and no shoes, I out and Dan is covered in sweat, someone's getting even more excited, I walk back and change to my last outfit which was my white long ruffle top, my white lace panties, and white sparkly heels, I walk out and sit on Dan's lap, he deserved to get laid again, I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and I crash my lips into his and he starts kissing back immediately, he stands up and he falls on the floor landing on top of me, I didn't care the floor is better than my bed, I yank off his shirt and throw it somewhere, he pushes my back up a bit and unties the laces on my corset, and puts me back down, we start kissing again, he licks my bottom lip for entrance, I don't let him in.

"So that's how you wanna play?" He says.

I nod quickly and unbutton his pants and take them off, he starts attacking my neck with love bites and kisses, and he quickly takes off my panties, soon I take off his boxers and he enters me, he starts thrusting in to me, I moan and he starts kissing my lips again, he licks the bottom of my lip now begging for entrance, I grant it, his tongue explores my mouth, he starts thrusting into me again, at least he knew how to do me right, he got tired and collapsed next to me.

"You know one day you're gonna drive me bat shot insane right?" He asks.

"Yeah, I know." I say giggling.

He gets up off my floor and grabs the clothes that were all over my once clean floor, I walk to my bedroom and put my clothes back on, I walk back out and look at the clock 6 pm, I did not know it was that late, I walk over to Dan.

"It's 6, do you wanna stay or are you gonna go home?" I ask.

"I'm gonna go home, I'll see you tomorrow." He says walking to the door.

"See ya tomorrow." I say hugging him before he left.

I walk to my couch and open my laptop, I pull up my Twitter and look through all my tweets, than I realized that I had some mentions, one from Jordan, and the rest were from some random people telling me about Harry Potter stuff, and some were fan fictions people wanted me to read, I ignored them and just got on Pottermore, soon I got bored and got up and went to the kitchen, I was hungry so I got a box of mac and cheese, I finished cooking, and ate it, after that I took a shower and brushed my hair and put on my pajamas, I walked to my bedroom, I walked to my bed and lied down, and stared at the ceiling for a while and thought about things, soon I drifted off into a dream less sleep.

Dan's POV:

I went back to my apartment and went to my bed room and started playing my guitar for practice because at the party my band and I were performing tomorrow night, after a while I got bored and got in my bed and fell asleep.

~Le Dream...~

"How could you do this to me!" I exclaim.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Alexis says bursting into tears.

"Than who was it, because it sure looked like you!" I say angrily with hot tears running down my face.

"It was someone else, they have the same hair style as me and the same stuff on, I even saw her, why can't you understand I would never do that to you!" She says crying harder.

"I understand that you're lying to me!" I scream.

"Fine believe what ever the fuck you want I'm outta here!" She says walking towards the door.

I let it sink in, the person I saw didn't have the dragon earring in, she was telling the truth, before she opens the door she picks up the vase I have near my door, picks it up and throws it on the ground, I run straight to her before she exits and I grab her arm and bring her in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I was being and asshole, I should have believed you, you would never lie to me." I say.

"I accept your apology, you were angry, you couldn't help it." She says bringing me in for a hug.

I immediately hug back I should have just believed her in the first place.

~End of le dream...~

What the hell was that about, I sit up and look at the time, 7 am, well I guess I can get up, I get up out of my bed and walk out to my kitchen, I grab the cereal off the top of my fridge and get a bowl, I pour the cereal and than realized I didn't have milk, well no milk for my cereal today, wait I can just go ask Alexis, I know stupid reasons. I walk out of my apartment and over to Alexis's, I knock on the door and wait for her to answer, after a few minutes she opens the door and l walk in.

"What did you need?" She asks.

"Milk, I just remembered that I didn't have any." I say.

"So that's why you have a bowl full of cereal with you." She says.

"Yep, and let me guess I interrupted your sleeping again." I say.

"No, I've been up for a while, you're fine." She says.

"Oh, so you just haven't changed yet." I say as she walks to the kitchen.

"Pretty much." She says bringing the milk to me.

"Thank you." I say as she hands me the milk and a spoon.

"I can see that you still haven't gotten dressed yet either." She says.

"Yep, that's obvious." I say.

"I'll be right back." She says.

"Ok." I say.

Please don't tell me I was going to get a morning fashion show, I was wrong, she came back out in a turquoise and black dress, black heels, a green and silver beanie, her snake ring, her Slytherin necklace, and her dragon earring that she never seems to take off, she walks over to me and sits down right next to me.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you in a dress." I say.

"Trust me, I used to wear them a lot more, I wore them all of the time when I was in sixth through tenth grade, the only reason I stopped was because people got annoyed of me wearing them all of the time, even in the winter, so I stopped wearing them." She says.

"Well, I can say those people were wrong, you're completely sexy in dresses." I say.

"Well thank you." She says as she kisses my cheek.

I finish eating and clean my bowl in the sink, I went back to my apartment and changed into my clothes, and watched t.v till I had to go to the party with Alexis. After about three hours it was time to leave for the party, so I walked to Alexis's apartment and waited yet again for her to answer the door, this time it didn't take as long and she was there in a matter of seconds.

"Lets go to the party my lady." I say holding out my hand.

"Lets go than, but don't ever call me my lady again, I hate it when people do that." She says taking my hand.

"Ok, mental note, come on we have to be there early." I say pulling her down the hallway.

"Why exactly?" She asks.

"Because I have sound check before the party." I say.

"So you're performing tonight." She says.

"Yep, I'll make sure you can get up close." I say opening the car door for her.

"Nice." She says.

I start the car and start driving to the party location, we get there in a matter of minutes, we walk inside, and Alexis wondered off some where, and I bumped into Brendan.

"So who's that you brought with you?" He asks.

"Alexis." I say plainly.

"And who is she?" He asks.

"A friend." I lie.

"You're lying, she's more than your friend." He says.

"Ok, friends with benefits." I say.

"That's what I thought." He says.

"So have you made the move to make her your girlfriend yet?" He asks.

"No, that's what's gonna happen tonight though, so don't fuck it up for me ok." I say.

"I won't, I can tell you two are meant for each other." He says.

"Thank you, and why do you say that?" I ask.

"You two are wrapped around each others fingers, I don't think she'd go for anyone but you." He says.

"Well thank you for that." I say.

I got up on the stage and grabbed my guitar, I plugged it into the amp and started playing the guitar for the rehearsal, after a while we finished sound check and it was time for the party, I went and found Alexis and we started dancing to the music that was being played, soon slow music started to play and I brought Alexis in close, she put her head on my chest and grabbed my hand, I swear everyone was staring at us, soon it was time to play the set, we started with Drown Out, than Forever To Me, and now we're going to play Don't Forget, this us how I'm going to get Alexis to be my girlfriend.

"Well this song is one of our newest, and it's written about someone special to me, this one is for you Alexis." I say pulling her up on the stage.

"You're so sweet." She says sitting on the stool we had up there.

"Here we go, I know everything about you, makes me feel like I've ever wanted to do was all for you, burn out like everything's discontinued, say it out everything you're thinking is true, I know you do, cuz you had me wanting you right from the start, and I couldn't help but to miss you when we were apart, and I'd run it by your best friend so we'd meet up tomorrow call it a day yeah, you know I'd follow you wherever you go, I'd stay with you longer to tell you how much you mean to me, how I'd never leave you so darling don't forget, don't forget, oh darling don't forget. Trying hard to pull myself together, its to hard to go on like I don't care, I want you there, it's getting late it's now or never, you noticed how I'm falling apart, it's just so hard, cuz you had me wanting you right from the start, and I couldn't help but to miss you when we were apart, I'd run it by your best friend so we'd meet up tomorrow call it a day yeah, you know I'd follow you wherever you go, I'd stay with you longer just tell you how much you mean to me, how I'd never wanna leave you, so darling don't forget, cuz you had me wanting you right from the start, and I couldn't help but to miss you when we were apart, I'd run it by your best friend so we'd meet up tomorrow call it it a day yeah, you know if follow you wherever you go, just tell you how much you mean to me, how I'd never wanna leave you, so darling don't forget, cuz you had me wanting you right from the start, and I couldn't help but to miss you when we were apart, I'd run it by your best friend so we'd meet up tomorrow call it a day yeah, you know I'd follow you wherever you go, just tell you how much you mean to me, so darling don't forget, darling don't forget, darling don't forget, woah, how I'd never forget about you, so darling don't forget." I sing while playing the guitar.

Alexis started crying happy tears when the song ended, she walked right up to me gave me a big hug, this is exactly how I wanted this to happen.

"Alexis." I say.

"Yes Dan?" She asks with happy tears still falling out of her eyes.

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" I ask.

She nods in the yes motion and kisses my cheek, so now we went from friends with benefits, to boyfriend and girlfriend, score! We hop down off the stage and we walk out the door.

Alexis's POV:

After the party Dan took me home and he went to his apartment, when I got inside I did a happy dance, because I finally have Dan, I ran into my bedroom and took off my shoes and put on pajamas and sat in my bed on my laptop, I was on Twitter and my phone rang, it wad Jordan.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, what's up?" She says.

"Nothing just got home from a party with Dan." I say.

"So he took you to a party, did anything happen?" She says.

"Well, he sang don't forget right to me, and than when he was done he asked to be my boyfriend." I say.

"What did you say!" She says.

"I said yes." I say.

"I knew you two would get together." She says.

"Oh shut up, and I'm just wondering, did you two?" She asks.

"Have sex?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." She says.

"Yeah, we did, before we started dating." I say.

"Well that's not really a shock to me." She says.

"Oh shut up, I'm gonna go to bed." I say.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." She says.

"Bye." I say.

"Baiiiiii!" She says.

I hang up the phone and lie down, for a while I stared at the ceiling, but than I drifted into a dream less sleep.

-Alexis's POV:

When I woke up in the morning it smelled like fall, I forgot that I had left my window open last night, than I realized it was the night of kids going trick or treating, and you may say I'm too old for trick or treating but who cares, it's fun. I'm such a child, I should ask Dan if he would wanna go with me, probably not, he'd think I'm childish, wait he's just as childish as I am, I pick up my phone off my side table and I'm about to call him and than I realize that I could be possibly waking him up at, wait- it's10 o'clock, well he's up, I might as well get dressed and head over there, I put on my red skinny jeans, white tank top, my black leather jacket, black Converse, and my green and sliver slouchy beanie. I put my phone in my pocket, I walk to my front door and realize it was open, who was in my house, I look to my couch to find Dan sitting there.

"What the hell Dan, you scared the shit outta me!" I say.

"Sorry, I was just trying to surprise you, and you left your door unlocked last night." He says standing up off my couch.

"I did, I must have had a mind slip, I guess I had so much fun yesterday, that I forgot to do some stuff." I say.

"Well doesn't surprise me, you had a lust filled day yesterday." He says embracing me.

"That was your fault, you let me do those things to you." I say grabbing his waist.

"Well you do something that drives me insane, and that's just being you." He says cupping my cheeks.

"Well that's just plain sweet of you, you drive me insane too." I say grinning and slightly blushing.

"Why do I make you insane?" He asks seductively.

"The way you talk, the way you sing, the way you do everything love." I say in a cute voice.

He doesn't say anything he just crashes his lips into me, I start kissing back immediately, theses are the little reasons I love him, take me by surprise at every point and moment of the day, he breaks the kiss and looks straight at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go trick or treating with me, I know it's silly for a 22 and a 21 year old to go trick or treating but I thought it would be fun." I say.

"I would love to go with you, and it's not silly." He says.

"You're so cute." I say.

"No, you're the cute adorable one." He says in a sexy tone.

"Does someone want to get lucky again?" I ask.

He doesn't answer he just crashes his lips into mine, I kiss back harder deepening the kiss, he pushes me against the wall pinning me, I moan loudly, but than I realized my door was still open.

"Babe, the door is still open." I say.

"Leave it that way, I want people to know who's fucking you." He says seductively.

He swoops me up off my feet and carries me to my room, he takes off his clothes and than undresses me, he immediately enters me and I coo in pleasure, he starts thrusting into me, going faster with each thrust, he's going to be the death of me I swear, soon I hear the front door shut and some foot steps someone was in my house, besides myself and Dan, He stops thrusting into me and I get up, I grab my robe and put it on, I peer around the corner to see someone in my fridge, I start walking down my hallway and into the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask in a pissed off tone.

He turns around, it was Cry.

"Why are you here! I thought you left with Jordan!" I yell.

"I did, she's here too, she is in the bathroom." He says.

"When did you guys get here?" I ask.

"About a few minutes ago." He says.

"And you're here because?" I ask.

"We're here because Jordan told me about a tradition you two have and she decided we would surprise you by coming here." He says.

"Well now we have to wait five minutes- did we interrupt something?" Jordan asks pointing to the fact that Dan and I were in robes.

"How did you not hear us? We left the door open, and you walked right past my room to go to the bathroom, and what do you need to wait five minutes for?" I say.

"Well sorry Jordan I thought that was you making those noises." Ryan says.

"What do you need to wait five minutes for!?" I ask.

"Pushy, and I think I'm pregnant." Jordan says.

"Wait what?" I ask in a shocked tone.

"Shut up, you had the same thought a few years ago." She says.

"I told you not to make little spawns of you, you just don't listen." I say jokingly.

"Oh hush." She says.

By the time we got done talking it had been five minutes, and Jordan came out jumping up and down like a little girl and hugging Ryan to death.

"Girl, calm down a bit." I say imitating Pewds.

"What wouldn't you be excited to if you found out?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be jumping up and down like a little girl." I say.

"Yeah you would, so I'd keep your mouth shut." She says.

Dan walks back to my room to get his clothes back on and I was just standing out in my living room.

"So, how has your relationship with Dan going." Jordan asks.

"Fine, obviously, and if I were you, I wouldn't stand in the spot by the door..." I trail off.

"Why?" She asks.

"Reasons..." I say.

"Wait did you two fuck on the floor?" She asks.

"Maybe..." I say.

"You two are so addicted to each other." She says.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." I say walking off to my bedroom.

I get to my bedroom to find a shirtless Dan, oh my god my ovaries! I put all of my clothes back on and walk back out, I pull my phone out of my pocket and it was only twelve o'clock pm, five more hours and it's time for trick or treating, man I'm so childish, no wonder why Jordan, Dan, Cry, and I get along so well, I realized that I hadn't eaten breakfast, and I was really hungry.

"Ryan!" I yell from my couch.

"What friend?" He asks.

"Will you please make me lunch, I haven't eaten anything today." I beg.

"Why don't you get up off your ass and make your own food?" He asks.

"I try to but than you take over so I thought, why not let him go ahead and make food, and you're already making lunch anyway." I explain.

"Fine." He says.

I turn on my t.v to see what was on, and Nightmare Before Christmas was on, yes!

"Dan!" I yell even though he was literally right next to me.

"What babe?" He asks.

"Nightmare Before Christmas is on." I say plainly.

"Ok, I'll come watch it with you." He says taking a few steps to the couch.

He comes and sits right next to me and puts his arm around me, and than I hear Jordan say something.

"Look at those two love birds." She says.

"I heard that." I say.

"Fuck." She says.

We go back to watching the movie and every now and than I would check the time, right now it was one thirty, three and a half hours left, after the movie was over, I put my phone on my stereo dock an started playing music, I started dancing around and soon everybody joined in, we danced for two hours and than I stopped the music.

"Please tell me you guys brought costumes." I say.

"We came prepared." Jordan says.

"Than let the party begin!" I say running off to my room.

Jordan soon comes in and starts putting on her costume.

"So, have you told Dan what your old job was?" She asks.

"No, I haven't, it's not every day that you fall in love with an ex- burlesque dancer." I say.

"He hasn't asked why you can dance so well and why you have so many corsets?" She asks.

"He's asked about the corsets but he hasn't seen me full on dancing." I say.

"What did you say about the corsets?" She asks.

"He was wondering why I had so many, I told him I had them left over from BDSM, which I was joking about." I say.

"So, he hasn't asked what your job was." She says.

"Nope, and why haven't you started putting on your costume?!" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." She says pulling her stuff out of her bag.

"Touché" I say.

I walk to my closet and pull out my black steam punk corset dress, and my black bow heels, after I took off my stuff I put on my dress and realized I couldn't reach the zipper, fuck!

"Jordan!" I say.

"What?" She asks.

"Zip me up please!" I say.

"Fine, and you seem a bit needy today." She says.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I seem to have lost my mind." I say.

"Maybe, I don't know." She says zipping me up.

When she finishes zipping my zipper, I sat down on my bed and put on my heels, than I stood up and walked to my makeup table, I start putting on my eyeliner and my mascara, when I was done, I put on dark crimson lip stick, I turn around and Jordan was wearing a light blue and white short dress, light blue sneakers, a black headband, a tea cup ring, and a silver heart necklace, I think we all know who she was.

"I wonder what the boys are." I say.

"I don't know, come on, I bet there done by now." She says.

We walk back out to the living room and find the boys in there costumes, Dan was a cute little black cat, and Ryan was Conner from Assassins Creed 3.

"You're so cute as little kitty Dan." I say.

"Well thank you." He says.

"But I think I can make it better." I say.

"How?" He asks.

"I'll be right back." I say running back to my room

I grab my pencil eyeliner and run back to him.

"Are you going to draw a nose and whiskers on my face?" He asks.

"Yep." I say.

I open the cap on the eyeliner and have Dan sit on his knees, I make a curved triangle on his nose and color it in, than I draw three little whiskers on each side of his face.

"Now you look even cuter." I say.

"Thanks babe." He says kissing my cheek.

Jordan just makes a little heart with her hands and starts teasing me.

"Shut up." I mouth to her.

"Well is anybody else ready to go?" Dan asks.

"Yep, now reminder, we're not in our twenties, we're sixteen, and if you tell them your real age we can't get candy." I say.

"Got it, let's go get candy!" Dan yells.

We all walk out of my apartment and this time I remembered to lock it, we got outside and found a whole bunch of kids walking around, we go around and get some candy and than we make it to a familiar house, I knock on the door, and what do you know I was right, Anthony and Kalel answered the door.

"Trick or treat!" We all say in unison.

"Well what do we know, we have nineteen and twenty year old's trick or treating at our door." Anthony says.

"I don't blame them, trick or treating is fun especially in the Midwest." Kalel says.

"We can agree with that." Jordan and I say in unison.

"So we have, Conner from Assassins Creed 3, a cat, Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and who are you?" Anthony says.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, from Harry Potter." I answer.

"Wow, that's a really put together costume." Kalel says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." She says.

We start walking away and than Kalel catches up with us.

"You guys can stay, or I can give you my number so we can hang out sometime." She says.

"That would be wonderful, but those two live in New York, so I don't know about them, but I live in the apartments down the street." I say.

"We didn't tell you did we?" Ryan asks.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"That Jordan and I are moving out here to make it easier." He says.

"Oh my god, that's so cool!" I say.

"So do you guys wanna stay?" Kalel asks.

"Sure, why not." I say.

We all walk back to their house and get inside, the house was so nice, it kinda looked like my house but with out all of the black stuff, and the Harry Potter references everywhere.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Anthony asks.

"Truth or dare?" Dan asks.

"Sure." Kalel says.

We all go into the living room and sit in a circle.

"Alexis truth or dare?" Jordan asks.

"Truth." I say.

"What was your last job?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"I was a burlesque dancer." I say.

"No way!" Anthony yells.

"Yep, it's true I was, but than the club went bankrupt and it shut down." I say.

"How come you didn't tell me!" Dan screams at me.

"I thought you would think I was a slut." I say.

"Why would you think that?" He asks.

"Because, that's what burlesque dancers are called at times, and I didn't want you thinking that about me." I say.

"I would never think you were a slut." He says moving over a bit and hugging me from the side.

"Wait, can we see a little dance from you?" Kalel asks.

"Sure, got a stereo dock for and IPhone?" I say.

"Yeah, right over there on the table." Anthony says.

I scroll through my music and find the song I pause it so that the couldn't hear it, and put it on the dock, but before I played the music I thought of an idea.

"Ms. Jordan, you're helping, you were in the same business as I was, and you know the dance." I say.

"Fine, I can't believe I got sucked into this." She says.

"Not the first time." I say.

"Shut up." Jordan says.

I walk over and press the play button, and Show Me How You Burlesque from Burlesque started playing, I sat down on one of the chairs in the room and ran my hand down my leg, I stood up yet again and spun around to where I was facing the side of the chair, than I brought my leg up to where it was close to my head and than put it back down, and ran my hand through my hair and ran my ass down the chair, and started snapping along with Jordan, we started walking towards them a bit and than we started doing hand movements like macarena but faster, than we started putting our hands near our shoulders and moving our feet back and forth, and move our arms and hands into a stretching like pose, and we spin around do one shake of our hips and turned back around to cross our hands in front of us, we kick our legs and slightly spin a few times, than we strike our hands up and one of our legs, spin around and stick our hand out and start nodding in a yes motion, bring our leg up quickly and put it back down, to slide to the right, and walk back over to the left, cover our faces and than move our hands down take a step which makes us face away from them and turn back around and start snapping and alternating hands while doing so, we place our hands up quickly and and turn back around and swirl our waists around and start snapping again, we raise our arms quickly and turn around and face them again and step so our legs were shoulder with apart, and roll our heads in a circle, and I run my hand through my hair, Jordan starts marching and pumps her fist in the air, pops her chest than, wiggles her hips and places her hands on her hips and swings her arm to the right and places her hand on her head quickly and grabs her other hand and wobbles her knees from side to side and punched the air again, and than she pumps her other hand and than she puts her foot back and her hands up, than she wobbles her knees, punches the air again and pops her chest again, than she goes into a pose and I punch the air and do a chest pop and basically do everything she did, than we start walking towards each other, she starts throwing her hair around and I just stand in a pose, than I walk toward them and do a handspring and go into a kneeling position and roll my head in a circular motion and stand back up, than I start swaying my hips and moving my arms up and down on my sides and through my hair, than I put my hand behind my neck and run them down my front side and swing my hips and pop my ass out, than I start walking towards them again snap and turn around and walk away, than we start snapping and throw our hand up, and turn back around and face them again and we pose with our legs shoulder with apart, roll our hips in a circle, and walk away from each other snapping, we throw our arms up and walk away from them and back to each other, we spin around and face them and roll our heads, and we start pumping our arms, pop our chests, point our arms out and put our hands on our head and grab our hands quickly, and swing our hips around once and wobble our knees at the same time, than we start punching the air again and put our hands up at our heads and kick our legs out, move our legs out to where you could see the inside of our legs, than we bring our leg up and pop our chests again and we do the same moves again, than we turn around so we were facing away from them and put one hand on our hip and one above our heads and start snapping, and we sit down in two chairs our backs not on the back of the chair, and we start sliding down the chair to where we were almost lying down on the chair, than we snap our heads and back back up, and roll our heads around, than we lie down on the chair with on of our legs bent and one straight, and them we alternate our legs so the other one was doing what we were doing before, than we start moving our legs up and down with our legs now up in the air, than we get up off the chair and we walk around the chair and turn it the oppiste direction and sit on it with our fronts facin the back of the chair and our legs on the side of the chair, than we swing our leg around so we were standing beside the chaur, than we do a body roll, than we sit back the same way on the chair as we were before ans move up close to the front of the chair, than we put our legs up on the sides of the chair and place one leg on top of te other while holding on to the chair, than we swing our legs around so we were facing them and we cross our legs, than we spread our legs wide, than close them fast and than we open them again, adn roll our heads, stand up and, I bring my leg up quickly than place it back down, and Jordan and I dtart walking towards them again, and we go into our end pose, where I had one arm up and holding on to my other arm, and Jordan had the same pose I did, finally the song was done!

"Wow, that seemed difficult." Kalel says.

"It takes paractice." I say panting.

"It took us three months to learn it." Jordan says.

"Having a little problem there Dan?" I ask noticing the bulge in his jeans.

"A bit." He says.

"I have to admit it, that was pretty sexy." Anthony says.

Kalel smacks Anthony in the back of the head, Jordan and I just start laughing.

"So you guys did the dancing together in the club together?" Dan asks.

"Yep, we started dancing when we were 16, I'm surprised they even let us, because it was practically a bar." Jordan says.

"So they hired you, it was half bar, and you danced for people, that sounds interesting." Kalel says.

"It wasn't as bad as you think, but when our parents found out they were pissed, but than onr night they decided to watch us and, they thought it was ok, so they let us keep our jobs." I say.

"Wow, your parents are nice, and wow it's like 9 o'clock." Anthony says.

"That's a shock, well I gotta go, maybe we can hang out some time again." I say.

"That would be awesome, I'd love to get to know you well." Kalel says.

"Can we get your number?" Jordan asks.

"Sure." Kalel says.

Jordan and I have Kalel our phones and she puts her number in our phones, and handed them back, we all walked out the door and walk back to my apartment, Dan went back to his apartment, kissing me before he left and Jordan and Ryan stayed at my apartment.

Jordan's POV:

After hanging out with Anthony and Kalel for a bit we went back to Alexis's apartment and hung out there, Ryan and i couldn't go to our house till tomorrow so we stayed at her place, after we got all settled in, Alexis went off to bed and that left Ryan and I in the living room, I turned on the t.v and Burlesque was on, I started laughing because of earlier, soon Ryan fell asleep and I stayed up, and I realized Alexis's computer was out here, muhahaha perfect time to sneak up on her stuff. I open her laptop and I already knew her password, and I clicked on something that seemed weird, it was on her desktop and it said, "Letters never sent to " Oh my gosh, that is kinda sad, I clicked on it and read it, it was basically diary entries, but the were all addressed to Nic, I finished reading the last one, I realized how bad she was with out having her best friend, but at least she didn't start cutting like she did when she was younger, because that would be a shock to Dan, I clicked out and got on the internet, let's just say I went on her Tumblr just to piss her off, soon I got really tired and fell asleep.

Dan's POV:

When I woke up in the morning I immediately sprang out of bed and got dressed and headed over to Alexis's without eating because I knew Cry was going to be making breakfast when I got there, I knocked on her door and Jordan opened it and let me in.

"So, now that you have Alexis I'll give you the warning of the best friend rules." She says.

"Ok..." I say.

"Rule one: You hurt her I hurt you, rule two: you get her pregnant you're fucked, rule three: she asks for something and you don't get it, she will go bat shit insane, and finally rule four: If you what so ever, ever ask her to do stuff for you, you will get slapped into next Tuesday, got it?" She says.

"Got it." I say.

Wasn't expecting that, anyway Cry was in the kitchen as I had guessed making breakfast, soon Alexis waled out in a black corset, blue ripped jeans, black open toed heels, and her green and silver slouchy beanie, she walked out into the living room and sat down next to me.

"Well sleeping beauty is up now." Cry says.

"Shut up Ryan." She says.

"Anyway it's time for breakfast." He says.

We walk to the table and eat, and Cry started talking to me."Why do you think Jordan's being all bitchy?" He asks.

"Probably the hormones from her being pregnant." I say.

"I'm sorry she's been a bitch, she can't help it, she's always been that way, but in a good way." He says.

We finish eating and Alexis and I decided to watch a movie, soon we got bored and we didn't know what do, so we went into the kitchen and started eating candy out of our bags but than Cry came up behind us and slapped us because we just ate breakfast, and than I got an idea.

"Anyone wanna be in a gaming video?" I ask.

"You know I was thinking the same exact thing, what are we gonna play?" Alexis says.

"I say we play prop hunt." Cry says.

"Alright." I say.

I run back to my apartment and grabbed my laptop, and walked back, and everybody was on their laptops, fuck my live, I got logged on to mine ans started the game, I was a prop with Cry and Alexis and Jordan were the hunters before we actually started playing, I started the recorder on my laptop, and I started playing, after a few seconds I found an object to be, and started hiding.

"I know where you are Dan, and when i find you I'm gonna kill you." Alexis says in a weird voice.

"Good luck finding me!" I say.

"I already did Mr. Jumpy." She says shooting my prop.

"God damn it!" I yell.

"I know, it's a bitch." She says.

The game went on for a while and we finished the game and than I stopped the recording and started uploading the video to YouTube, soon Cry and Jordan left to get all moved in to their house and I went back to my apartment, and started getting a video prepared for a few days later.

-Alexis's POV:

In the morning I sprang out of bed and into my closet so I could get dressed, I put on my black steam punk style corset, ripped blue jeans, black open toed heels, and my green and silver beanie, I grabbed my phone off my bed side table and I had a text message from Dan. "Hey babe, tonight meet me in the parking lot at five for a surprise, and bring a jacket it might get cold, xoxoxo Dan (/_^)" He says. "Alright love you, I'll probably see you in a few minutes, I'm coming over for breakfast." I say. "Alright see ya soon." He says. I walk to my door and unlock it, step out and lock it, than I take a few steps and I knocked on the door.

"Well, hi there." He says.

"Hey, I know I'm quick." I say.

"That's what she said." He says.

"I was hoping you would say that." I say stepping into his apartment.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asks.

"I don't care, as long as it's not dick cuz I think I've had enough of that for a week." I say.

"Well way to be a bore." He says.

"Oh be quiet, and you've had enough pussy anyway." I say.

"Fine, cereal?" He says.

"Works for me." I say.

I run off into the living room and grab his Yoshi stuffy off his couch and start to make him dance.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" I say in a random voice.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yep." I say getting up off the couch and walking to his kitchen.

"Here's your cereal, and put down Yoshi." He says.

"Make me!" I say.

"I will." He says coming up beside me and tickling my sides.

"Dan! Stop or I'll tickle you back!" I say laughing.

"Nope, not till you put down Yoshi." He says continuing tickling me.

"If I do will you please stop, I'm about to pee all over your floor." I say continuing laughing.

"Fine, just put Yoshi down." He says.

"Fine." I say putting it down.

Than I attack him by tickling him.

"How do you like it huh?" I ask.

"Ok, I see your point, now lets go eat." He says.

I stop tickling him, and he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to one of the chairs in the dinning room.

"Well, I didn't realize I needed to be carried, but I guess I'm your baby, well that sounded like a really bad pick up line." I say.

"Yep, now eat, you're gonna be in my new video." He says.

"Oh, and what is this video going to be about?" I ask.

"It's going to be a challenge video, boyfriend vs. girlfriend." He says.

"Oh, and what will we be doing as challenges?" I ask.

"It's a girl stereotype, and a guy stereotype thing." He says.

"Oh, ok." I say taking a bite of cereal.

We finish our cereal and I walk out to the living room, while Dan gets the camera, I hid behind the couch waiting for him to turn on the camera and start recording.

"Hello everybody my name is Jordan Sweeto, and today I'm doing a challenge video with my girlfriend- Where is she?" He asks.

"Merp." I say getting out from behind the couch.

"Why were you back there?" He asks.

"Because I wanted to be." I say sitting next to him on the couch.

"Anyway, so we're going to do a girl challenge and a boy challenge, so the first challenge is... Nail painting." He says.

"Wait, do I get to paint your nails?" I ask.

"I knew you'd ask that, yes you get to paint my nails and I have to paint yours." He says.

"Ok, what color?" I ask.

"Green, let me guess blue?" He says.

"Yep, you know me so well." I say.

I grab the nail polish off the table and open it, this was going to be amusing, I opened the bottle and started painting his nails, I finish his right hand and put the bottle back down.

"Wow, how did you do that so fast?" He asks.

"Cuz it takes practice, now lets see if you can do a better job than that." I say.

He grabs the bottle reluctantly and opens it, I notice his hand was shaking.

"There is no reason to be nervous Jordan." I say.

"Be quiet I'm trying to concentrate." He says.

"Pushy." I say.

He finishes and it's not bad but it's not good either.

"Well, who did better, Alexis or me?" He asks sticking our hands up to the camera.

"What's the next challenge?" I ask.

"Lego's." He says.

"Really Lego's?" I ask.

"Yeah, They're entertaining." He says.

He runs off to his room and comes back to the living room with two Lego boxes.

"Take your pick, Harry Potter or Star Wars." He says.

"Harry Potter, you already knew that answer." I say.

"Yeah, I did." He says.

I take the box and open it, god damn it Dan! Why did you give me the most hardest one! I start putting it together while still looking at the instructions, I finished it and Dan was already done, well I suck.

"Well, I think it's obvious who won here." I say.

"Yep, you." He says.

"No, you got done quicker than I did you win." I say.

"You did yours in one try it took me four times to get it right." He says.

"Let them decide who won." I say.

"Fine, see ya!" He says ending the video and I put two fingers behind his head and made it look like I was licking him.

"Well that was fun." I say.

"I'll edit that later now go get a jacket cuz we're going out on that date." He says.

"Ok, I'll be right back, or are you going to be down in the parking lot?" I say.

"Yep, so I'll see you outside." He says.

"Alright." I say.

We walk out if his apartment and I quickly walk into mine and grabbed my blue checkered hoodie out of my bedroom, and walked back out locked my door and went outside and snuck up behind Dan.

"Boo." I say.

"I already knew you were coming, you didn't scare me." He says.

"Damn it, so where are we going?" I say.

"We're going on a picnic at the park." He says.

"Aww, so romantic." I say.

"Come on lets go." He says putting his arm around me.

"Ok." I say putting my head on his shoulder.

We walk for a couple of blocks and now I'm wishing I was wearing sneakers, god damn it shoes why must you hate me? Anyway we get to the park and it was beautiful, the trees were starting to change color and there was a pond there, and then off by the pond was a little picnic basket and a blanket, aww Dan, he's so adorable.

"This is so sweet of you." I say finally making it to the little blanket and sitting down with him.

"Thank you." He says getting into the picnic basket.

He takes out two sandwiches, two drinks, and two bags of fruit snacks, I'm happy with that, it's the little things that matter.

Dan's POV:

Alexis and I ate and when we were done I stood up and started dancing around, for once in the one who starts dancing, she just started laughing, and I tripped over my own two feet and fell into the pond.

"Are you ok?" She asks running to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just help me up." I say.

She grabs my hand and I pull her down with me.

"You're such a dick some days." She says laughing.

"I know, lets just get up and go home." I say.

We help each other up out of the pond completely soaking wet, and started walking back to our apartments, we made it back and we went to her apartment, we walked inside and she went to the couch.

"I'm freezing!" She says.

"But girl we're getting so warm." I say referencing Shake It by Metro Station.

"Oh, be quiet and if you wanted to do that you would have pinned me against the wall and fucked me already." She says.

"Than why don't I do that now?" I ask.

"That sounds like a great idea, but so we don't get any intruders this time I'm locking the door." She says.

She gets up off the couch and locks the door quickly, and ran over to me wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist, she crashes her lips into mine and I immediately kiss back, we keep kissing as I carry her down the hall way and into her room, I lie her on the bed quickly and straddle her down, I undo the little hinges on her corset and take it off throwing it somewhere in the room, she quickly takes off my shirt and I start kissing and sucking down her torso, I unbutton her jeans revealing her panties, she was already wet, oh the things that run through my mind, she takes off my jeans and quickly but passionately kisses me, sending me over the edge, I take off her panties and seconds later she takes off my boxers, I enter her and she coos in pleasure, I start thrusting into her, a little moan escapes her lips every time, I pull out and start attacking her pussy with my tongue, she's so sweet, I make it to her throbbing clit and she moans out loudly, I move up to her face, and she knew exactly what I wanted, she takes me all the way to the back of her throat and bobs her head up and down, and she runs her tongue on the sides of my member, holy shit she's driving me insane, than she starts twirling the tip with her tongue, oh fuck I'm about to cum.

"Alexis, I'm gonna... I'm gonna-FUCK!" I say as I cum in her mouth.

"That was exotic..." She says.

"I agree, do you mind if I stay, its like 7 pm and I don't wanna go home." I say.

"Fine with me, I'll go take a shower, unless you wanna take one with me." She says.

"No, I don't think we wanna have shower sex now do we?" I ask.

"You're right, so I'll go take a shower and than, I'm gonna make you take one after falling in the pond, and I'll go throw your boxers in the dryer." She says.

"Works for me, wait you have a dryer in here?" I say.

"Yeah, I got it a few weeks ago." She says walking into her bathroom.

"Than I'll go put them in there, just tell me where it is." I say.

"It's in the room across from my art room." She says.

"Art room?" I ask.

"The room that's right next to my bedroom." She says.

"Than I'll go put it in there." I say.

I walk back to her bed room and grab my clothes and walk to the room she told me to, I start the dryer and than walk out, I was curious what was in her art room, so I try and open the door but it was locked, fuck, now that makes me even more curious than before, I quickly walked back to her room, she walks back to her room and starts putting on a light blue polka dot bra, and matching under wear with lace on the bottom, I quickly run into the bathroom so I could jump in, because I just noticed she kept on the shower on for me.

Alexis's POV:

After Dan got in the shower I walked out of my room and walked to my art room and unlocked the door, I walk in and shut the door behind me, I walk over to my paint station and pick up my paint brush and pick up where I left off on my painting, I quickly finish and walk over to my computer that's hooked up to my piano, microphone, and guitar, I grab my guitar and start playing Shake It.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm." I start singing while playing the chords.

"And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside tonight you're falling in love, let me go now this feeling's tearing me up, here we go now." Dan sings walking through the door.

"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it." We sing in unison.

"Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare we're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there and I was thinking of places that I could hide." I sing.

"Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now this feeling's tearing me up, here we go now." He sings.

"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it." We sing in unison again.

"I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time." I sing.

"But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights." He sings walking over and sitting next to me.

"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it,shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it." We finish the song in unison.

"I didn't know you could play guitar." He says.

"Yeah, I can do a lot of things." I say.

"As I can see, wait were you recording that?" He asks.

"No, I've just been wanting to play it, I haven't listened or played it in a while." I say.

"Well, now that I know that, than you can help me with something's..." He says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Help me play at some live shows, and other things." He says.

"Ok, I'm getting tired, do you wanna go lie down and watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure, what movie?" He says.

"Insidious maybe?" I ask.

"Sure, I haven't seen that movie yet." He says.

"Alright lets go." I say getting up out of my chair and putting my guitar down.

Dan grabs my had and we walk to my bedroom he jumps into my bed while I put the movie in and grab the DVD player remote, I get on the bed and lie down next to Dan under the covers, he quickly snuggles into me, he's so adorable when he does that, but thank god he did because I was cold, hehehe shake shake, shake shake, a- shake it, after all of the previews played it made it to the title screen, I press play and I reach for my light switch, god damn it, I can't reach it, I grab my little ruler that I had on my bedside table and used it to shut off the lights, than I thought I should have made popcorn, oh well, we can deal with out it, after a while I fell asleep and I could tell Dan did a while later.

~Le Dream Land...~

I"m in my art room and I'm working on a new song, I have an erie felling like someones watching me, I turn around and no one was there, I turn back around and went back to working, and I got an text from Dan. "I'm watching you..." He says. "Where are you?" I ask. "Look under your desk." He says.

I look under and sure enough he was there.

"What the hell Dan!?" I ask.

"I've been dying to scare the crap out of you." He says crawling out from under neath my desk.

"Jesus, you didn't need to be a creeper about it." I say.

Than he started tickling me, I started laughing so hard my stomach.

~End Of Le Dream Land..~

I wake up to Dan tickling me, jeez Dan you just had to wake me up didn't you?

"Well someone is up now." He says still tickling me.

"Yeah, because of you!" I say pushing him gently off of me.

I get up off my bed and go to my closet and get out my black and white striped top with a tie neck, dark denim jeans, and my painted canvas sneakers. I quickly put them on and run out into the living room where Dan was, and than I ran into my kitchen and started making pancakes, what can I say I was hungry, and while I was flipping a pancake I realized something, that I was late, my period was late, how could I tell if I was with out asking Dan to take me, Oh I know I'll say I"m going to go for a walk and go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test, yeah I'll do that after breakfast.

"Have you eaten yet?" I ask.

"No, not yet and you made pancakes!" He says.

"Yeah, after breakfast I'm going to go for a walk." I say.

"Can I go with you?" He asks.

"Um..." I trail off.

"Um, what?" He asks.

Should I tell him? Should I not tell him? What am I to do? Alexis you can tell him he's your boyfriend after all, it's not like he's gonna leave you, he's not gonna leave you in the dust. Would he?

"Dan, I have something to ask you." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Do you want children?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" He answers.

"Well, I think I might be pregnant..." I trail off again.

"Are you serious?" He asks.

"Yeah, after breakfast I was going to go to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test and find out." I say.

"But what makes you think that?" He asks.

"I haven't had my period." I reveal.

"Alright, finish breakfast and we'll go." He says kissing my forehead.

Well at least he didn't freak the fuck out and go berserk about it, I finish my breakfast and Dan and I immediately leave my apartment and walk to the drug store, we walk to the section where they keep all of the pregnancy tests and we get one and walk right to the cashier, we pay and Dan and I walk back to the apartment, I walk straight to the bathroom.

Dan's POV:

Alexis walks intot he bathroom and I immediately start to get excited and nervous, excited because I might be a father but nervous because I was wondering if I might have been making a bad decisions, after about five minutes Alexis walked back out.

-Alexis's POV:

After five minutes I got my results, phew, I'm not pregnant, I walk out of the bathroom to tell Dan.

"Well?" He asks.

"I'm not pregnant." I say.

"Well that's sad." He says.

"You actually wanted to have kids?" I ask in a soft sad tone.

"Yeah, I did." He says.

"Well there is also trying again." I say in a seductive tone.

"As much as that is tempting, we can't do that right now, Aqua is coming over." He says.

"Wait, why is Aqua coming over?" I ask.

"Because I haven't seen him in a while, and I told him about you and he wants to meet you." He explains.

"Oh, okay, he wants to meet me?" I ask.

"Yeah, he does, and-." He starts but than there was knock at my door.

"I'm guessing that's him now." I say walking to the door.

I look through the peep hole and sure enough Aqua was there, I quickly opened the door and invited him in.

"Hello, you must be Alexis." He says in a quite thick accent.

"Yep, that's me, nice to meet you Aqua." I say.

"Jordan I must say you got a very pretty one there." He says.

"Well I try my best." Dan says grabbing me by my side and pulling me close to him.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask.

"I don't know, got any ideas?" Aqua asks.

"Alexis, how about we do what we did last night, where you played the guitar and we both sang." Dan suggests.

"Sounds good to me, do you guys wanna record it, I can connect my two other microphones, and we can pick a random song." I say.

"I'm up for it, but after I have an idea for Ms. Alexis." Aqua says.

"Oh an what's that?" I ask.

"You'll have to find out." Aqua says.

I walk down my hall and to my art room door and unlock it, Dan followed me but Aqua was still out in the living room, I motioned him to come here, but he seemed like he was out of it so I walked back to Aqua and pushed him by his heels into the art room along with Dan.

"Wow, you have a really nice place Alexis." Aqua says.

"Thanks." I say opening my drawer with my microphones in them.

I pull both of the other two out and grab my swivel stands and hooked both of them up to one and plugged it into my computer, now we need to pick a song.

"So what song should we do?" I ask.

"What about- never mind that would be stupid." Dan says.

"How about Clarity by Zedd?" Aqua asks.

"That's a great idea." I say.

"Than let's start and wait who knows how to play the piano, because that's a big part of the song." Aqua says.

"I know how to play the piano, Dan do you want to take over the guitar?" I ask.

"Sure." Dan says.

I get all of it set up and I start the recording and immediately start playing the intro.

"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life." I sing.

"Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time." Aqua sings.

"Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends a clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again." Dan sings.

"Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" All three of us sing in unison.

"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends." I sing.

"It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense. Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose." Aqua sings.

"If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you." Dan sings.

"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" We sing in unison finishing the song.

I press the stop recording button and we listen to the song we had just sung, it was really good, maybe we could make a video.

"Now it's time for my idea for Ms. Alexis." Aqua says.

"Oh really, will you tell me what it is now?" I ask.

"Yes, we're gonna dye your hair." He says.

"Wait what?" I ask.

"You heard me, I hope your hair is clean." He says.

"It is, I had to clean my hair last night because Dan pulled me into a pond." I say.

"Wait! Dan pulled you into a pond, why did he do that?" Aqua says.

"Lets see, he started dancing around, tripped over his own two feet, and than fell into the pond, than I went to help him up and I was pulling him up but he decided to be a dick and pull me into the pond with him." I say.

"Dan, that's not very nice, but it is quite funny." Aqua says.

"I know, I laughed about it too, now why exactly are we dying my hair?" I ask.

"Because I want to, and Dan kind of wants to see what you would look like with dyed hair." Aqua explains.

"Well than lets get to it." I say.

"Get a towel, I don't think you want to get aquamarine dye on that pretty shirt of yours." He says.

"Whatever you say." I say grabbing my Batman towel out of my bathroom.

"Always be your self, unless you can be Batman, than be Batman!" Dan screams.

"What the hell Dan?" I ask.

"I don't know I just wanted to say that." He says.

"Well, let's get started." Aqua says.

"Alright." I say sitting down in the stool Aqua had pulled up for me.

I put the towel around my neck and Aqua started putting the dye in my hair, I haven't dyed my hair in a long time, but I've never dyed it a completely different color than my own, after about a half an hour Aqua finished putting the dye in my hair and now I have to wait for the dye to set in, than an hour later I had to wash out the dye, wow this is insane, but I like it.

"Whoa, this looks awesome!" I say playing with my now aquamarine hair.

"Well, now all we have to do is brush it and dry it." Aqua says.

I take out my hair dryer out of my bathroom cupboard and my hair brush out of my drawer, I quickly brush my hair and plug in my hair dryer, I turn it on and start drying my hair, which took about thirty minutes what can I say my hair is really thick, well looks like I'm stuck with this for a while, but oh well I look awesome.

"Well?" Aqua asks.

"I love it, thank you Aqua." I say giving him a friendly hug.

"I can agree, I say that makes you even more extremely irresistible." Dan says.

"Well thank you Dan." I say kissing his cheek.

"You two are so cute together." Aqua says.

"Well thank you." Dan and I say in unison.

Dan's POV:

Alexis walks off to her art room and I get on my phone to text Jordan, I had an idea. "Hey can you guys make a picnic basket full of food, with a blanket, and go to the city park underneath the willow trees, and put little lights in the tress, tonight I'm proposing to Alexis. -Dan ^_^ 3" I say. A few minutes later I get a response from her. "Sure, and awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." She says. "Thank you!" I say. I put my phone back in my pocket and walk over to Aqua so I could tell him something.

"Aqua, you need to leave, I'm taking Alexis out for something special." I say.

"For what?' He asks.

"Tonight I'm proposing to her." I say really quietly so Alexis couldn't hear.

"Oh, I see, good luck, I'll go now." He says.

He quickly opens the door and shuts it quietly, I go and sit on Alexis's couch and wait for the signal that Jordan and Cry were done setting it up, as I was thinking that I got the signal, it's go time.

"Alexis, come on, we're going out again." I yell so she could hear me.

"Alright, coming." She says.

She walks out of her art room and to me grabbing my hand, we both walk out the door and out to the parking lot, we start walking to the park, thank god she was wearing tennis shoes, other wise her feet would be hurting, we make it to the park, and sit under the willow trees.

"You better not pull me into a pond again." She says.

"I won't, I promise." I say kissing her cheek.

"How is this all here?" She asks.

"Magic." I say.

"Oh, ha ha." She says.

We eat and I quickly yank out my phone and start playing some slow music, I was going to slow dance with Alexis.

"May I have this dance?" I ask holding out my hand to her.

"Yes, you may." She says taking my hand.

I pull her up quickly and pull her close to me, we dance on our little blanket and when the song ends, it was time for the big moment, proposal time.

"Alexis, I have a question for you." I say.

"Oh really, what is it?" She asks.

"Well, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I love you so much, will you marry me?" I ask down on one knee.

"Oh my god Dan, yes I'll marry you, I love you too." She says breaking down into tears.

I put the ring on her finger and off in the distance I hear something.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Cry and Jordan say in unison.

"God damn it Jordan!" I yell.

"Wait Jordan's here?" She asks turning around with tears still in her eyes.

"Well, obviously she is, and so is Cry." I say pointing to them coming out of a bush.

"Way to ruin the moment guys." She says.

"Whoa, what the fuck happened to you hair?" Jordan asks.

"I happened." Aqua says walking up from somewhere.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jordan asks.

"I'm Aquamarin, but people call me Aqua for short." He says.

"Ok, I think Alexis and I are going to go back to her apartment and go mess around, bye." I say grabbing Alexis and walking with her back to he apartment.

"I hope you don't mind but I"m gonna go grab some clothes I'm gonna stay the night for a couple days." I say.

"I don't care." She says.

Alexis's POV:

Dan and I just got back to my apartment, and I ran to my art room, and grabbed my pink guitar, and started playing Don't Forget, I remembered the chords from when Dan played it to me, what can I say I have a quick memory, I got on my Twitter after a little bit of playing my guitar, and I had a whole shit load of tweets.

'OMG you and Dan are so cute!'

'Paws off my Dan!'

'You should start making videos!'

'Is it true that you and Dan are engaged?'

(Realization in 3...2...1...)

Wait how did that get out so fast? Dan! I quickly go to his Twitter profile to see what he last tweeted, there was nothing there of him talking about it, but than I realized who sent the tweet my friend Carley, Jordan probably told her. I get off my computer and I start playing the guitar again, but than I looked down at the ring Dan gave me, wow it was beautiful, it was white gold, and it had blue and white diamonds on it, and the center diamond was a heart, it was truly beautiful soon I hear the door open, it must have been Dan. So I walked out of my art room and down the hall way, and I was wrong it was Aqua.

"What's up, Aqua?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing, but where is Dan?" He says.

"He's in his apartment getting some stuff, he wants to stay in my apartment for a few days." I say.

"I just checked there he's not there." He says.

"What! Where is he!" I say worriedly.

"I don't know that's why I asked you." He says.

I pull out my phone and realize that I had a text from Dan. "I'm outside, come out here I have a few other surprises for you -Dan ^_^ 3."

"I know where he is now." I say.

"Where is he?" He asks.

"He's in lot." I say.

"Well that's unexpected." Aqua says.

I start walking towards the door and in open it and shut it, not realizing Aqua was coming, he quickly opened the door to follow me.

"Sorry didn't now you wanted to come with me." I say walking down the hall way.

"It's okay." He says.

I get all the way down the stairs and into the parking lot, when I got out there sure enough Dan was out there, but wait he had a different car.

"Surprise number 2 of three completed." Dan says.

"Who's car is that?" I ask.

"Yours." He says tossing the keys to me, and I catch them.

"You didn't need to get me a car." I say.

"Oh yes I did, and are you ready for the next surprise?" He asks.

"Should I be afraid?" I ask.

"No, you shouldn't." He says.

"Than what is it?" I ask.

"We're getting a house together, I've already got it set up for us to move out of our apartments." He says.

"Dan, I love you." I say hugging him.

"Awww." Aqua says.

"Oh be quiet you." Dan says.

"Well should we get packing?" I ask.

"Just your important stuff, the house I got has stuff in it already, thanks to the people at Ikea." He says.

"Ok, I'm gonna go pack my stuff, will you guys come help me?" I ask.

"Sure." Both of them say in unison.

All three of us walk up to my apartment and I just grab all of my suit cases and filled them with my clothes, shoes and other things, and I got my bass, microphone and guitar cases and put them all in there along with my laptop. Than I finished by taking down all my signs and I grabbed all of my stuff in the bathroom.

"Did you already pack Dan?" I ask grabbing my Xbox 360 and my PlayStation 3.

"Yeah, it's in my car." He says.

"So, how long have you even lived here Alexis?" Aqua asks.

"About three months I moved after my birthday." I say.

"When is your birthday anyway?" Aqua asks.

"September 18th." I answer.

"What year?" He asks.

"1991" I say.

"Whoa, wasn't expecting that, I thought you were 21." He says.

"Are you ready to go Alexis?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, let's go." I say.

Dan and I walk out my door, it was time to leave City Park Apartments, and go to a new place, to start a new life, I put my stuff in my trunk and get in my new car, Dan had already put the directions on the GPS, god I love him, than I got a phone call from a unknown number, and the music stopped in my car and started playing my ring tone, I pressed what seemed like an answer button on the steering wheel.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey, Alexis it's Kalel." She says.

"Oh, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just walked to your apartment and you weren't there." She says.

"Oh, that's because Dan and I are moving to a new house." I say.

"You two are moving in together?" She asks in an excited tone.

"Yeah, I just found out today." I say.

"Oh, well call me sometime later, and Anthony and I will come hang out with you guys." She says.

"Alright, bye." I say.

"Bye." She says.

After the conversation my music started playing again, I noticed I was almost to our destination and Dan was right in front of me, I just follow him and we pull up to a really nice house, I mean really nice, jeez Dan you spent way to much for this. I get out of my car and walk to Dan.

"How much did you spend on this house?" I ask.

"Surprisingly not very much, the stuff I bought inside added up to more than the house costs, and go grab your stuff and we're going in." He says.

I walk back to my car and open the trunk and grab most of my stuff, because I had to wait to get my instruments, we walk up to the door and Dan unlocks it, and we both step in to the living room, whoa, fancy, there was a gigantic sectional, a huge TV, a bunch of really cute pillows, and a black chandelier.

"Come on let me show you the bedroom." He says grabbing my hand.

He takes me down the hallway and to the room, it had a four poster bed with black sheets, a blue and black chandelier, a TV, and my little penguin pillow, I was wondering where that went.

"Well?" He asks.

"I love it." I say.

"Let's start unpacking our stuff." He says.

I grab my suitcase that was closest to me and unzip the bag, it had all of my shirts and corsets in it, I grabbed a few of the hangers out of the bedroom closet, I hung up all of my shirts, and put the rest of my stuff away and found Dan out in the living room.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Sitting here waiting for you." He says.

"You're so adorable." I say grabbing my suitcase from behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm going to go set up the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3." I say.

"How did I know you would be doing that?" He asks.

"Because it is simple friend." I say imitating Cry.

"Hey that's my line!" Cry cries from out of nowhere.

"When the fuck did you two get here?" I ask.

"We got here a little bit ago." Jordan says.

"This is a really nice house." Cry says.

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff for the art room." I say walking towards the door.

"I'm helping you." Jordan says following me.

"Fine." I say opening the door.

We walk outside to my car and I start grabbing my instruments, but Jordan stopped me.

"Girl, I saw what was in your trash can at your apartment." She says.

"Yeah, so?" I ask.

"Let me guess you missed your period, and after all of the sex you and Dan have been having you were worried that you were pregnant?" She asks.

"Maybe..." I say.

"You know you do." She says.

"Fine, I did, but I'm not, and Dan kind of wants kids." I admit.

"Do you want kids too?" She asks.

"Honestly, yeah." I say.

"I'm just surprised, that you and Dan would be taking things this fast." She says.

"We've been dating for three months, and I find it cute that Dan proposed to me already." I say.

"I know, it was cute, and why did you let Aqua dye your fucking hair?" She asks grabbing one of my cases.

"It was his idea, I just agreed cuz I wanted a change for once." I say.

"Oh, come on, lets go bring all of this shit inside, I'm getting cold." She says grabbing another case.

"Fine." I say grabbing the last case in my car.

We walk back up to the door and walk back into the living room.

"Dan where is the art room?" I ask.

"It's the room right next to our bed room." He says.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem Kitten." He says as we walk away.

"He calls you Kitten?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I retort.

"Nope, lets just get your shit in here, it's heavy." She says.

I open the door and walk in quickly because I knew Jordan was about to drop everything, I put down the cases I had and saw that there were hangers for guitars and and basses on the wall, oh Dan you just had to do that. I opened all of the cases and put them one by one on the hangers, and than I set up my computer and my microphones, and realized Dan had gotten me an easel well he knew that I needed one. The room was beautiful now that I actually had time to look at it, it had blue curtains, candles, and a desk, it didn't have very many things in it, but than I realized there was more hangers in here, Dan must have wanted to put his guitar and his bass in here, I walk back out and find everyone on the couch, Dan was asleep, Ryan was playing my Xbox, and Jordan was figuring out how many ways she could lay on the sectional, jeez Jordan why are you such a ditz? I go and sit next to Dan and he wakes up fast and stands up, and quickly lands on my arm really hardly.

"Ouch, fuck!" I scream.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Kitten." Dan says in a panicky voice.

"Why the hell do you call her Kitten?" Cry asks.

"Because it is a cute nick name for her, and are you ok?" He responds.

"I don't know." I say.

"Let me see." Cry says.

I hand him my arm and he touches my arm quickly and damn it hurt.

"Fuck!" I scream in pain.

"We might wanna take her to a hospital." Cry says.

"Alright, who's driving?" Jordan asks.

"I will." Cry says.

"I'm gonna sit with Alexis, I feel so bad." Dan says.

"I say we go now before it gets worse." I say.

We all leave the house and we get in my car, I sit in the back seat with Dan and Jordan sits upfront with Cry, we get to the hospital in about ten minutes, lets say Cry was speeding a bit, we walk in and Dan finds a seat to sit in, and Cry takes me to the front counter, but I'm gonna say this, it was a ghost town in here.

"Hello, what is your name?" The clerk asks.

"Alexis Porter." I say.

"And what do you need to be seen for?" She asks.

"My arm." I say.

"Okay, we'll have you sign in, and we can get you back in a room." She says handing me a clipboard.

Cry takes it and walks to where Jordan and Dan were, god damn it I can't write, why did Dan have to land on my right hand?

"Cry, can you write for me? I can't." I ask.

"Yeah, first birthday." He says.

"September 18th 1991." I say.

"Gender." He says.

"You already know that answer." I say.

"I know, allergies." He says.

"nothing." I answer.

"Lets go walk up there and lets hope they can get you in." Cry says.

All four of us walk up and the clerk leads us to a room, where we had to wait for a doctor.

"I feel so bad." Dan says.

"It's okay Dan, you didn't mean to." I say.

"But it's still my fault." He says.

"No, it's mine, I came and sat next to you and I startled you." I say.

"I'm doctor Sohinki, and you are?" He says.

"I'm Alexis, and is there any chance that you're related to Matt Sohinki?" I ask.

"Yep, my little brother, so what's the problem?" He says.

"Well, this one over here, woke up startled and landed on my arm really hard and we don't know exactly what's wrong." I explain.

"Let me see your arm." He says.

I hand my arm over and he looks and feels around my arm, god damn it! It hurts so bad.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I say.

"I'm going to go order an x-ray." He says.

"Okay." I say as he walks out of the door.

Well, obviously something is wrong, or he just wants to be sure that nothings wrong, I feel so bad that Dan thinks it's his fault, when it's not, how can I make it up to him? I don't know. Dr. Sohinki walks back in the room and takes me to the x-ray room.

"I need you to go and sit that chair and put your arm on the x-ray table and I'll get it all set up." He says.

This is what I wanted to do on my Saturday night, just sit in a hospital, I do what I'm told and he sets it up quickly and walks to some area in the room and takes the x-ray, and comes back and puts another x-ray sheet in and takes another x-ray, he lets me get up and he takes me back to the room, and I go and give Dan a big hug and kiss, I hope that makes him feel a bit better.

"Well, it's not broken, but she does have a fracture there." The doctor says putting the x-ray on the light box.

"Well that's good news." Cry says.

"I guess." I say.

They release me with a arm brace and I pay the bill and leave with Dan, Jordan, and Cry, we make it back to the house and Jordan and Cry left, and Dan and I went inside, I hope he's hungry cuz I sure am.

"Dan, are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah, what do you want to eat." He says.

"I say we get Burger King and call it a day." I say.

"I'll go, what do you want?" He says.

"Chicken nuggets, French fries, and a cherry slushy." I answer.

"Alright I'll be back." He says walking out the door.

I walk to the art room and take down my acoustic guitar that was black and blue and started playing Vanilla Twilight, Dan got me hooked on Owl City again so, yeah, but than I switch to playing Forever To Me, Dan taught me how to play it a while ago, I play the chords and I hum the words, than I got bored, hmm what to do, what to do, I know I could talk to Carley, I grab my phone out of my pocket and search for her contact, I find it and press the call button, it rings a few times and than she answers.

"Hello Harry Potter obsesser." She says.

"Hi anime addict." I say.

"Hows it going?" She asks.

"Fine, just sitting in the art room of the Sweeto house." I answer.

"Wait what?" She asks.

"Dan and I moved in together and I'm answering your Twitter question right now, it's true but don't go running your mouth." I say.

"What happened to Nic?" She asks.

"He died three years ago Carley." I say.

"WHAT!" She exclaims.

"One, no need to yell, two I think you broke my ear drum, and three yes he died, other wise I would be married to him right now." I explain.

"How come no one told me!" She says.

"We thought you knew, we sent you an invitation to his funeral, and I could have sworn you went." I say.

"I remember getting an invitation, but I didn't get to look at it or go." She says.

"Oh, well I've gotta go, I think Dan just got back with our food." I say.

"Bye." She says.

"Baiiii!" I say.

I hang up my phone and put it back in my pocket and walk back out in the living room, and Dan was back with our food, yay I was starving.

"Thank you for getting food, I love you." I say kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, and I love you too." He says.

We eat out in the living room, and after we ate I went and took a shower, when I was done, I started thinking about something, why haven't I put an actual belly button ring in instead of my clear one? I walked out of the bathroom with my Batman towel on and into my bedroom, I get into my jewelry box and take out my black one with a heart and dangling keys, I walk back to the bathroom and take my alcohol pad and clean it, I take out my clear one and put in my other one, I walk back into my bedroom and get my pajamas on, which was just a bra and panties, I looked out in the living room and Dan was out there, I walk out there and sit next to him at least he was awake this time and knew I was coming.

"I forgot you had your belly button pierced." He says.

"Well, I don't blame you I have had a clear one in and I just put a real one in." I say.

"I see, are you ready for bed?" He asks.

"Not really, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Wanna play video games?" He asks.

"Sure, but we're playing Mortal Kombat." I say.

"Works for me." He says.

I get up off the couch and grab my blue and my white controller I hand Dan the white one and I keep the blue one, I start the Xbox and turn on the TV it was already on the correct output, thank you Cry, I put Mortal Kombat in and it loads for a few seconds and it starts it up, it's been a while since I've played this but who cares, I go to the two player menu and click on th icon and we pick our characters.

"Kitana." The game says.

"Sub-Zero." The game says.

"Well this is going to be an interesting fight." I say.

"I can agree with that." He says.

"FIGHT!" The game says.

I start doing combos that I remember from when I used to play it, and I was already kicking Dan's ass at it, but he soon picked up, but the first round I one the second round he one and the final round I won, the fatality I used was the babality, it was funny.

"I thought you said you haven't played this in a while." Dan says.

"Fatality." The game says.

"I haven't I just remembered some of the fatalities and some of the move combs the rest was just random button mashing." I explain.

"You still kicked my ass though." He says.

"I know, do you want to play a different game, I do have Guitar Hero if you want to play it." I say.

"Nah, I say we play our own Guitar Hero with Rock Smith." He says.

"I don't know if I- wait you brought it didn't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I had to." He says.

"Alright, which do you want guitar or bass?" I ask.

"I'll let you play the bass." He says.

"Alright, than I'll go grab your guitar and I'll grab my bass." I say.

"Okay." He says.

I walk off to the art room and grab Dan's white guitar and my blue glitter bass and walk back out to the living room with both of them in my hands, he takes his guitar, and hooks both of out instruments up to the Xbox.

"What song do you wanna do?" He asks.

"Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People." I say.

"You got that?" He asks.

"Yeah, I got a whole shit load of songs." I say scrolling through the songs.

"I can see that, considering it's taking you forever to get to the song." He says.

"Oh shut up." I say clicking on the song.

"Nope, that and if I did that wouldn't be good cuz you wouldn't here my voice that you think is sexy." He says.

"Fine, you have a point now pluck your damn strings to make sure they're in tune, and we can do the song." I say.

He quickly plucks all of the strings and we finally can start, I had to start playing first because I had the bass, and soon Dan joined in with his parts, and we played until the song finished, which I won yet again.

"How the hell do you keep winning?" He asks.

"I don't know, I guess today is my lucky day." I say.

"Well, maybe we should, quit playing this game and-" He says but interrupt him with a strong passionate kiss.

"I get what you mean but to make this fair, since I'm only wearing a bra and panties I say we strip you down to your boxers." I say in a seductive tone.

"Works for me." He says ripping off his shirt.

He unbuttons his jeans slowly, god damn it he's such a tease, he takes off his jeans and pins me to the couch, he starts kissing down my body, than he takes off my panties and his boxers and enters me, I couldn't help the little moan that escaped my lips, he started thrusting into me, I take a fist full of his brown hair as he thrusts into me faster and harder each time, he takes off my bra and throws it somewhere in the room, but all of this was interrupted by a knock on the door, Dan pulls out and puts his boxers back on I put my bra and my panties back on and I steal Dan's shirt before he could even grab it. We walk to the door and open it, it was Kalel and Anthony.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Did we interrupt something?" Anthony asks.

Yes.

"No." I lie.

"We just came over to hang out, and what happens to your arm?" Kalel asks.

"Long story short, Dan landed on my arm really hard and fractured it." I say.

"Okay, so what were you guys up to?" Anthony asks.

Fucking.

"Playing video games." Dan says even though we know that's not true.

"As we can see, what were you playing?" Kalel asks.

"Rock Smith." I say.

"Can we watch you guys play?" Anthony asks.

"Sure." Dan says.

All of us walk over to the couch and Dan and I grab our instruments, this time I'll let Dan choose.

"What do you want to play Dan?" I ask.

"Gold on the Ceiling Black Keys." He says.

"You're lucky, I like that song." I say.

"Who are the Black Keys?" Anthony asks.

I just turn and look at him like he was insane.

"Whoa creepy face." Anthony says.

"How do you not know who the Black Keys are?" I ask.

"Wait don't they also sing Next Girl?" Kalel asks.

"Yeah, they do." I reply.

"Anthony you know who they are." She says.

"Oh yeah." He says.

Now that I was paying attention I plucked my four strings and we started the song Dan had the first part and than we started playing together, I look over to Kalel and Anthony and they were just in awe, they must have been surprised that we could play, we finish the song and yet again I won.

"God damn it, that is three times you have beaten me at video games today." Dan says.

"Whoa, I did not know you could play like that Alexis." Kalel says.

"It's a gift, but I don't think I'm that good." I say.

"Really, you got 100% and Dan only got 85%." Anthony says.

"That's because I'm playing bass." I explain.

"Can you play us something on guitar?" Anthony asks.

"Sure, acoustic or electric?" I ask.

"Acoustic." Kalel says.

"Than I'll go get my acoustic." I say getting up off the couch.

I walk to the art room and grab my black and blue acoustic guitar, and walk back out to the living room.

"What do you want to hear?" I ask.

"We really don't care." Anthony says.

"Wanna help me do Facedown Dan?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

I start playing the intro and Dan waits for his cue and than he starts singing.

"Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down." He sings.

"Cover up with makeup in the mirror tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again you cry alone and then he swears he loves you." I sing.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found." We sing in unison.

"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever, you will surely drown I see what's going down." He sings.

"I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again heed my lecture." I sing.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt",she said, "I finally had enough." One day she will tell you that she has had enough he's coming round again. Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt", she said, "I finally had enough." One day she will tell you that she has had enough he's coming round again. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found, Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found, Face down in the dirt,she said, "This doesn't hurt", She said, "I finally had enough."" We sing in unison.

Kalel and Anthony just start clapping like mad people, damn I guess we impressed them.

"Can play the guitar, bass, can sing, and can dance, that's pure talent." Kalel says.

"Not really, I've been doing most of it since I was younger." I say.

"When did you start playing the guitar?" Anthony asks.

"Nine years ago, basically when I was thirteen." I say.

"Bass?" Kalel asks.

"Six years ago." I say.

"Singing?" Anthony asks.

"Three... Months old." I say.

"No way, how is that possible?" Kalel asks.

"I was getting baptized and I started singing with the priest." I say.

"Ok, and when did you start dancing?" Anthony asks.

"When I was sixteen." I say.

"Wow, color me impressed." Kalel says.

"Here's an idea, how about we play twenty questions, but my version." I say.

"What's your version?" Dan asks.

"There is no point to it, it's just random personal questions." I say.

"I like your version better." Kalel says.

"Alright who's first?" Dan asks.

"I'll go first." Anthony says.

"Alright go." I say.

"Alexis, do you have any other piercings besides your dragon?" Anthony asks.

"Yes, I have my belly button pierced." I say.

"Can we see?" Kalel asks.

"Sure." I say pulling up my shirt.

"Whoa, that's cool." Anthony says.

"Alright, who's next?" I ask.

"I'll go next." Kalel says

"On to your question than." Dan says.

"How long have you and Alexis been dating?" She asks.

"Three months." He answers.

"And you're already engaged sweet." Anthony says.

"I'll go next." I say.

"Fine." Dan says.

"Anthony, would you ever go out in the cold and dance around naked?" I ask.

"Only if I was really drunk." He says giggling.

"That was the best question ever, holy shit it's like midnight, we have to go." Kalel says.

"Ok, see you guys." Dan says.

They get up off our couch and they walk out our door shut it behind them, I got up and took off Dan's shirt and I go lay down and Dan comes in and takes off his shirt and jeans and lies down with me, and I fall into a dream less, blissful sleep.

-Alexis's POV:

In the morning I got out of bed and I got lost in the room because I forgot I had moved to a new place, I found my way to my closet and pulled out my black music note crop top, my blue skirt, and my black, white, and blue Converses. I walked out of my bedroom and out to my living room, where I found the most random person in my living room, Pewds was there.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I ask.

"Ahh! Who the fuck are you?" He screams like a little girl.

"I'm Alexis, and I live here." I say.

"Oh, Ken it's the wrong address." He says.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Cry?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"He lives two blocks down." I say.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"My best friend is getting married to him, and having his child." I explain.

"WHAT!" Ken and Pewds say in unison.

"Alexis, who's out in the- never mind." Dan says walking down the hallway.

"How did you not know that, did he not tell you, or are you two just that thick in the head?" I ask.

"He didn't tell us." Ken says.

"But with my guess they're going to be here, in three, two, one." I say pointing to the door.

"I gave you guys the wrong address sorry." Cry says walking in with Jordan.

"Well, that was a good example, wait how did you know." Pewds says.

"They pop up everywhere I am, even yesterday when I got engaged." I say.

"Well way to be moment killers." Ken says.

"Whoa, belly button piercing." Cry says poking my stomach.

"Yes Ryan, I have my belly button pierced, now leave it alone." I say slapping his hand.

"And a tattoo right next to it, bad ass alert." Ryan says.

"Shut up, and leave it alone." I say.

"How many tattoos do you even have?" Cry asks.

"I have three of them, big deal." I say.

"No need to be bitchy about it." Ryan says.

"Ry, you might not have wanted to go there." Jordan says.

"Wh- What the fuck!" Cry says as I punch him in his stomach.

"Whoa- never mind, don't wanna get punched." Ken says.

I walk off to the bathroom, and slam the door behind me, than I hear something behind the door.

"Kitten, calm down and open the door so I can talk to you." Dan says.

"No." I say.

"You're acting like a teenage girl, come on let me in." He says.

"Just leave me alone for a few minutes okay?" I ask.

"Alright, I'll be back." He says.

I just sit against the wall and than realized that I was on my period, well that explains my bitchiness, so I get up and take care of my business and walk back out of the bathroom, and go stand next to Dan.

"Sorry Cry." I say.

"It's okay, remind me not to piss you off again." He says.

"There's a reason for that." I say.

"Wait, is she pregnant?" Ken asks.

Cry slaps his chest like he shouldn't have said that.

"No Ken, I'm not, jeez I didn't realize that a woman being on her period was a signal she's pregnant." I say.

"Well, that explains the bitchiness." Dan says.

"How come he can say that without being punched?" Cry asks.

"Cuz, I'm his bitch, and he lives with me, so not a problem." I say.

"Wait, his bitch?" Pewds asks.

"I'm his fiancée." I say.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Pewds and Ken say in unison.

"Yeah, make more sense now?" Dan asks.

"Yes, but explain the name Kitten." Ken says.

"It's just a nick name I gave her." Dan says.

"Than what does she call you?" Pewds asks.

"Dan, or D." I say.

"I thought his name was Dan." Ken says.

"No Ken, just no." I say face palming myself.

"Than what's his name?" Pewds asks.

"Jordan." I say.

"Oh, I see why you call him by his nick name." Ken says.

"Yes, now stay awesome, bye, and stay toasty my friends." I say.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Ken asks.

"It's the nice way of saying get the fuck out." I say.

"Pushy." Jordan says.

"I wouldn't-" Cry starts.

"She won't hit me, she'll slap me but she won't hit me." She says.

"Are you sure about that?" Cry asks.

"I'm about 99% sure she won't hit me." She says.

I walk up to Jordan wack her in the back of the head.

"Like I said, she won't hit me, but she'll slap me." She says.

"If you don't mind me, I'll be in my art room, playing the guitar." I say walking away from the group.

"I'm gonna go with her." I hear Dan say.

I get into the art room with Dan behind me and he just gives me a big hug, knowing that I needed one, I just can't believe them, hey the door is unlocked lets go on in, just shows how much people like intruding.

"Are you okay?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"You're digging your nails into me, and you're hugging me a bit tight." He says.

"Sorry." I say loosening my grip and just put my hands around his neck.

"It's okay, I still love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say quickly pecking his lips.

"Awwwww, it's so cute." Pewds says.

"What the hell, way to ruin the moment." I say.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Games Con with us." Ken says popping up behind Pewds.

"Yeah, sure, as long as Alexis is up for it." Dan says.

"I could go." I say.

"Settled, than you guys are going with us." Cry says.

"Where the fuck is you mask Cry?" I ask.

"Oh, shit." Cry says running out of the room.

"Wait, he wasn't wearing his mask?" Ken asks.

"He was but he wasn't when he came in here." I explain.

"Bitch that doesn't look like playing guitar, that looks like cuddle time with Dan, are you going to play or not?" Jordan asks walking in the room.

"Oh hush you." I say.

"If you really wanted us to we will." Dan says.

"I'm up for some more entertainment." Kalel says.

"Seriously how do you guys keep getting in here!" I exclaim.

"The door is unlocked." Anthony says.

"I just came to see the new place." Aqua says.

"Ready to put on a show Dan?" I ask.

"Wait for me!" Cry says now with his mask on.

"What song Dan?" I ask.

"Um, Drown Out, I guess." He says.

"Alright." I say getting up and grabbing my pink electric guitar off the wall.

"Well we're getting somewhere now." Jordan says.

"Shut up bitch." I say.

"I ain't yo bitch, I'm Cry's bitch." She says.

"WHAT!" Ken and Pewds exclaim again.

"I told you guys that a while ago." Cry says.

"So you guys are just thick in the head." I say.

"Might wanna put the guitar back, other wise were gonna be late for Games Con." Cry says.

"Well that was a waste, lets go." I say standing up and putting my guitar up on the hook.

"Whoa, hottie alert." Dan says.

"Oh be quiet you can hit this later." I say.

"Ewww, what the fuck?" Pewds says.

"What got a problem with dirty talk Pewds?" I ask.

"No, but that just came up all of the sudden, and I wasn't expecting it." He says.

"Pewds, go just go." I say.

"Fine mom." He says jokingly.

"I'll smack you Pewds, if you say that again." I say.

"Nope! Not gonna let that happen now lets go." Pewds says skipping down the hall way.

"Gay-y-y-y" Cry says.

We all just burst out laughing including Pewds, once the laughing fit was over we walked out the door and we were on our way to Games Con.

~Time skip just cuz I want to skip awkward conversations and you weren't expecting muhaha~

We made it to the convention center and Dan, Cry, Jordan and I got out of my car and started walking up but than I had someone on my back, what the fuck, they get off and I turn around to find my old friends Drake and Caleb, and Drake had just gotten off my back.

"How the hell did you guys recognize me?" I ask with excitement.

"We don't know but how's life?" Drake says.

"Fine, happy, you guys?" I say.

"Pretty good, I'd say." Caleb says.

"Yeah, me too." Drake says.

"Wait who is this huh, cus?" Drake asks like he did in seventh grade.

"This is Dan." I say.

"Who's Dan your boyfriend?" Drake asks.

"Close." I say.

"Alexis come on we gotta get in there, who are they?" Dan says turning around.

"This is Caleb and Drake, old school friends." I say.

"No I'm Gabby." Drake says messing up his hair.

"Still got the old Bieber hair." I say.

"Shut up, you had the same hair style you do now as you did in seventh grade, besides it being that blue color." Drake says.

"Well, I've gotta go catch up with Pewds, Cry, and Ken, I'll see you guys later." I say.

"Wait are you and Dan getting married?" Drake yells.

"Yup, you figured it out." I yell back.

"Dang, she cray." Drake says faintly.

"I heard that." I yell.

"Fuck." He says.

We catch up to everybody and we get in, it was packed in there, but there was video games, so who cares! Dan and I walk around together for a little while than we split off in different directions, I went to the PlayStation area, and Dan went to the Nintendo area, I started playing some Assassins Creed 4 on the new PlayStation, and than I had another person at my back god damn it Drake, but I still won against the person so I got a free t-shirt.

"What do you want Drake?" I ask.

"To talk to you." He says.

"About what?" I ask.

"What you've been doing for the past few years, I haven't seen you since you moved to Australia and than you went to a different school when you came back, so I was wondering what you did." He says.

"Oh, so that's what you wanted to know, and I didn't go to Australia, I went to New York, I graduated earlier than you, because I was one of the smart kids, and I went to college, that's why I'm not in college now." I say.

"What did you go to college for?" He asks.

"Dancing, singing, acting, and painting." I say.

"And that actually worked out?" He asks.

"The dancing, and the painting did, but I quit dancing a while ago, for reasons." I say not wanting to talk about the subject.

"Why did you stop?" He asks.

Damn you I didn't want to answer this question.

"Injury reasons." I say.

"How did you get injuries?" He asks.

"Car accident." I say.

"How did you get in a car accident?" He asks.

"Wreck less driver pulled out in front Jordan, Nic, and I." I say.

"Who's Nic?" He asks.

"My ex." I say.

"What do you mean by ex?" He asks.

"We used to date, but than he died in the car accident I just told you about." I say.

"Well that's a tragic way of losing someone." He says.

"Yeah I'd says so, and this is the most non weird conversation I've ever had with you." I say.

"I can agree with that, but how did you even get out here?" He asks.

"I went back to Iowa after the crash and I got out of my coma, than I decided I was going to move to Australia, but than I said fuck it and decided to move out here to California." I explain.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dan asks.

"No, not really just catching up with Drake, there is nothing to worry about, I would never cheat on you Dan." I say.

"Well that's good to hear, and I got you some water." He says handing me a cup.

"Thanks babe." I say taking the cup and kissing his cheek.

"Aww, so cute." Drake says.

"Shut up." I say.

"I knew you'd say that." He says.

"I know I'm predictable." I say.

"So how long have you been out here?" He asks as Dan walks away.

"Three months." I say.

"You haven't been here long, and do you think I can come hang out with you and Dan for a while after Games Con please?" He asks with a puppy dog face.

"Sure, I don't care, but I must ask one question." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Why the fuck do you keep jumping on my back?" I ask.

"I found someone I knew besides Caleb and I didn't want to call your name so I just ran up behind you and jumped on your back." He explains.

"Well okay." I say.

"So, how come you haven't been in any contact with any of us, besides Jordan?" He asks.

"I forgot, my mind slips easily now, ever since I was out of my coma I've been very forgetful and than my ADHD adds on to every thing." I say.

"You have ADHD?" He asks.

"Yeah, I've had it for a while, it just doesn't go away Drake." I say.

"Well, that explains why you were so hyper all the time in school." He says.

"Yeah, not a lot of people knew, the teachers knew, and Jordan, Brianne, and Alyssa knew about it." I say.

"Explanatory." He says.

"Alexis, the convention is about to end, come on." Dan says walking back over to me.

"I told Drake he could hang out, is that okay?" I ask.

"Yup, he's a friend of yours, he's a friend of mine." Dan says."I thought the plan was to go home and make love." says.

"He did a puppy dog face, when he does it I can't say no, he was one of my best friends in middle school and high school." I say.

"Aha, the puppy dog face, no one can say no to that." He says.

We make it to my car with Cry Jordan and Drake and we all get in the car.

"Wait what's Drake doing here?" Jordan asks.

"He's coming back to the house with us." I say.

"PEWDS DOES EVERYTHING!" Drake says loudly.

"Hey that's my line." Pewds says I shut my door.

"Wait, you actually met him and you didn't tell me!" Drake says.

"And I know Cry who is sitting right next to you." I say backing out of my parking spot.

"Oh, sup?" Drake says.

"Same old Drake, one French fry short of a Happy Meal." I say getting a snicker out of Dan.

"Whatch you say bout me!" He says.

"Nothing you ninny." I say.

"What's a ninny?" Drake asks.

"It's a British word, that you don't understand." I say.

"Why do you still do that?" Drake asks.

"Because I can." I say finally making it out of the traffic jam that was leaving the convention center.

"Well alright than." Drake says.

I drive home with everybody in the car and we all get out, I guess Jordan and Cry wanted to stay so they just came inside with us, Dan and I walked to the art room and grabbed my bass and Dan's guitar, and we walk back out playing Don't Forget, just to make Jordan and Cry happy.

"I didn't know you could play the bass." Drake says.

"You don't know a lot about me." I say.

"What other instruments can you play?" Drake asks.

"Guitar, piano, and drums." I say.

"Whoa, that's dope!" Drake says.

"And back to the same thing you said when you found out I could draw." I say.

"Shut up." Drake says.

"Here's an idea, let's make a random video of us playing 1v1 battles of Mortal Kombat." I say.

"Good for me." Dan says.

"Me too." Drake says.

"I'm up for it." Cry and Jordan say in unison.

"Jinx." Jordan says.

"Damn it!" Cry says.

"Are we just gonna go in random order?" I asks.

"I don't c-" Dan starts as the door bursts open with Caleb standing there.

"Drake this is where you went seriously!" Caleb says.

"Sorry, I wanted to hang out with Alexis, you can join us and play some Mortal Kombat in a video." Drake says.

"Alright." Caleb says shutting the door and walking over to the couch.

"Well, now we're even, we got six people now." I say.

"Team up!" Dan says.

"I have a plan for that." I say.

"What is it?" Cry asks.

"Write your names on a piece of paper and let the cosmos decide." I say.

"Well that's the most intelligent think you've ever said." Caleb says.

"Be quiet." I say.

I walk to my bedroom and grab my Slytherin hat and walk back out I quickly put my name on a slip of paper and put it in the hat and walk to everybody and let them put their paper in the hat, and I shake it to mix up the papers and start drawing the names.

"Drake and Dan." I say pulling out two slips.

"I was hoping to be with you." Dan says.

"Oh shush, Cry and Caleb." I say pulling out another two slips.

"Cool." Cry says.

"And that just leaves Jordan and I." I say.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Dan says.

"Yup." I say and take out my phone.

"You seriously still have the case I gave you for your birthday last year." Jordan says.

"Yup." I say setting up the camera on my phone and hooked my phone up to the game recorder for it also to record the game.

"Dat ass." Dan says as I stand up from sitting on the ground.

"Really Dan really, and you guys ready?" I say.

"Yep!" Jordan screams.

I press the button on a remote I had to start a recording, and Dan just did his intro.

"Hello everybody my name is Jordan Sweeto and today we're playing Mortal Kombat, and we have some special guests here, we have my lovely fiancée Alexis." He says as I make a weird face.

"We have, Jordan, Alexis's friend." He says.

"Well this is going to be confusing." Jordan says.

"Drake, Alexis's other friend." He says.

"Merp." Drake says.

"Caleb, yet again Alexis's friend." Dan says.

"I like trains." Caleb says.

"And we have Cry, Jordan's fiancé." Dan says.

"Sup?" Cry says.

"We're in teams of two, Alexis and Jordan are team AJ, Caleb and Cry are team CC, and Drake and I are team DD." Dan says.

"Let the games begin!" I say.

I went first against Caleb and he choose Smoke, and I choose Scarlet.

"Now reminder, once you choose your character, you can't choose a different one." I say.

"Wait do all of us get to pick a character?" Drake asks.

"Yes Drake, everyone gets to pick, but I'm going to outlaw certain characters." I say.

"Well okay." Drake says.

Caleb and I start the fight and I start fighting and he didn't seem to know what he was doing, but I still kicked his ass.

"The only reason I lost is because I don't play this game." Caleb says.

"Whatever, don't be such a Sohinki." I say.

"How did I get sucked into that?" A random Sohinki asks.

"What the hell, Anthony!" I say looking to the door.

"I thought I heard Mortal Kombat." Joven says.

I just point to the camera to show that it was recording.

"Sorry!" Anthony says.

They stayed quite as we switched seats so Dan and Jordan could play, Jordan chose Kitana, and Dan chose Sub Zero, and as we know it Jordan won.

"I don't have an excuse I'm just really bad at this game." Dan says.

"Next round! Drake and Cry!" I say.

Drake quickly picked Scorpion, and Cry picked Kung Lao, eh I won't outlaw Scorpion today, it took them a while to finish the game they were really good and Drake won.

"Now it is time for one of the couples in the room to fight, myself and Dan." I say grabbing my controller.

"I think we know who's gonna win here." Dan says.

"Yeah, yeah we do." I say pressing the button to start the fight.

This time Dan was a bit better at the game and I still beat him just by a bit.

"So close, so close, and now it's time for the other couple to battle it out, Cry and Jordan." I say.

They quickly go into battle and it takes them a few minutes, but Cry won.

"God damn it!" Jordan yells.

"Time for the ultimate battle of friend ship, Caleb and Drake." I say.

I zoned out for a while I couldn't hear anything, I could still see, I could swear I had seen something, but my eyes are probably just messing with me, I finally zone back in and Drake had won again. It was my turn again so I stood up and grabbed my controller and got to my character quickly, and Cry and I start doing our battle, and I won the first one Cry one the second one and I won the last one.

"Dang it, a girl just beat me at video games." Cry says.

"Ha bitch!" I say.

I hand the controller to Dan and he picked his character and he started battling Caleb, at least this time Dan won.

"I'll be right back." I say.

"Where you goin'?" Drake asks.

"To go take care of those five." I say pointing to Anthony, Ian, Joven, Sohinki, and Lasercorn.

"We're just standing here, what did we do?" Ian asks.

"Careful she's a bit feisty today." Cry says.

"Shut up Cry, and Drake and Jordan go ahead and do your battle." I say.

"Mkay." Jordan says.

I walk over to most of the Smoshgames crew and I start talking to them.

"Why did you guys come here?" I ask.

"Anthony decided that we could come hang with one if his friends, so we just followed." Joven explains.

"Belly button piercing, and a tattoo, cool." Lasercorn says.

"Well at least you're not like Cry over there who got punched because he wouldn't leave it alone." I say.

"He got punched by you?" Anthony asks.

"Yes, I thought you were there when that happened." I say.

"I wasn't there but I do remember Cry saying he got punched." Anthony says.

"Alexis Jordan won, it's your turn to go against Drake." Dan says.

"If you want you guys can stay." I say walking back into the living room and sitting down next to Drake.

We start and I was pretty sure I was about to lose but somehow I won, well that's a shock considering Drake plays this more than I do.

"What! How the fuck did I lose!" Drake says.

"I don't know, well next is Dan and Cry." I say.

I hand Dan the controller he looked as if he wasn't going to give up and let cry win, they start the fight and it took them a minute and Dan won somehow.

"Well that's a shock." Dan says.

"And now, the final battle, Caleb and Jordan." I say as they start.

They fight and some how Caleb won, that's a change.

"Did you just let me win?" Caleb asks.

"Maybe." Jordan says.

"Lets tally up the scores." Dan says.

"With 7 points, we have team AJ, with 4 points team DD, and with 3 points we have team CC, so team AJ wins." Drake says.

"Well, if you liked leave it a thumbs up and if you want more, comment um... Team AJ for the win." Dan says ending the video.

I quickly press the button the remote to end the video, and the video went to my gallery, I run off to the art room and connect my phone to my computer and start editing it, god damn it I need Dan's intro for his gaming videos, and his normal exit clip.

"Dan!" I say.

"What!" He says.

"I need your intro and your ending for your videos." I say.

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec." He says.

"Alright." I say.

I continue editing the video and wait for Dan, I get to the end of the video and I had finished editing it, and Dan was walking down the hallway as I was about to turn around and get him, he came in and sat down next to me.

"Why are the lights off and the candles lit?" He asks getting the intro stuff ready.

"I always edit with no lights on, no reason I should stop right?" I say.

"I guess and did you already Finnish editing the whole video?" Dan asks.

"Yes, you can upload this shit, I'm gonna go get pajamas on and go to bed I'm tired as fuck." I say.

"Alright love you." He says.

"Love you too." I say walking out of the art room.

"Whatcha doin'?" Drake asks popping up in front of me.

"Jesus, Drake leave me alone, I'm just putting on my pajamas and going to bed." I say.

"Well okay than." He says.

I walk into my room and grab my stuff, and I also decided to change my belly button piercing to my red polka dot bow with a diamond in the middle of it, I walk across the hall and into my bathroom, I quickly put my Batman shirt on, and just took off my skirt, I pulled up my shirt and took out my belly button piercing, and put it on the counter I take my new one and clean it quickly and put it in, and someone walked in the bathroom as I was putting it in.

"Sup?" Cry says.

"Just doing stuff and things." I say referencing The Walking Dead.

"Really, just really." He says.

"Yep, now I'll leave so you can do your business, and good night." I say grabbing my stuff off the floor.

"I actually needed to talk to you." He says.

"Oh, well alright." I say.

"Why are you and Dan rushing into things? Ya know you guys have only been together for three months, and you're already engaged, it seems a bit fast." He says.

"That's seriously what you wanted to talk about?" I ask.

"Yeah, I don't see why you're rushing, you guys have all the time in the world to do all of this." He says.

"Why can't you see that Dan is head over heels for me, and I'm head over heels for him, and I don't care that we're rushing, now before I snap completely on you, I'm going to bed." I say walking out of the door and slamming it.

I walk straight into the bedroom shut and lock the door, no one needs to be in there with me, when I'm pissed you don't want to be around me, because if I'm pissed enough I'll either cut a bitch, or I'll throw something at you, than I hear a faint knock at the door.

"Alexis I'm sorry I pissed you off, just let me finish talking to you." Cry says.

"Just so you can criticize me more about how I'm rushing my relationship? Fuck no." I say.

"Alexis listen to me, stop being a teenage bitch and let Cry in." Dan says.

Oh my god Dan, I start bawling my eyes out, I grab my bag out of the closet and grab some of my clothes and shoes, I put them all in my bag and unlock the door.

"Are you letting us in?" Cry asks.

"Yes." I say still bawling.

"Well-" Cry says.

"I can't believe you'd say that to me Dan, I'm putting pants on and I'm out of here, you can have your fucking single life back, I'm done with you!" I scream throwing the engagement ring at Dan.

I quickly put pants and shoes on and push Cry and Dan out of the way, I walk down the hallway and out the front door, I start walking, I hear someone chasing me, I look behind me, everybody was chasing me, well lets see how fast my feet can run, I start running and I lose them by the time I make it up to the corner of the old apartments, I run across the street and to Anthony and Kalel's house I walk right in and Kalel spots me.

"Alexis what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Hiding." I say.

"From who?" She asks.

"Everybody, Anthony, Dan, Cry, Jordan." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"I'll explain later, just give me a spot to hide I can see them coming." I say.

"Well, ok, you cab go hide in my basement downstairs." She says.

"Thank you." I say running down the stairs.

I find her office I walk in and find a small corner and hide there, and I can hear all of the commotion upstairs, everybody trying to find me, they're never going to find me, looks like I'll move again, I'll even change my name this time, I'll dye my hair red, and they'll never know, no I won't I need them, they're everything I need, they're my dysfunctional family, but I still can't believe Dan would say that about me, it crushes me, I loved him so much, but I guess all he got out of it was sex, that's all he ever cared about.

Dan's POV:

"Alexis listen to me, stop being a teenage bitch, and let us in." I say.

Oh. My. God. What did I just say! I'm so stupid! All I hear is moving and a click the door was unlocked.

"Are you going to let us in?" Cry asks.

"Yes." She says as if she was bawling.

"Well-" Cry starts but is interrupted by Alexis.

"I can't believe you'd say that to me Dan, I'm putting pants on and I'm out of here, you can have your fucking single life back, I'm done with you!" She screams throwing the engagement ring at me.

What have I done? I just lost my best friend and lover, why did I say any of that? She pushes past us and storms out of the house. Everyone was curious and decided to come over and talk to me.

"What did you just say to my best friend?" Jordan asks.

"The worst thing I have ever said to her I feel so bad for saying it, don't hurt me!" I say.

"Well lets not just stand here, we need to catch her." Jordan says.

We charge out the door and we quickly catch up but she just runs, I hurt her, in so many ways that she probably hates me now, what have I done, what have I done! I'm on the verge of tears right now she meant every thing to me, the whole group makes it to Anthony's house and Kalel was there, but it seemed as though someone else was here.

"Have you seen Alexis?" Anthony asks.

"Nope." Kalel says.

She was lying, Alexis is here, she's somewhere in this house, I'll find her.

"Are you sure?" Jordan asks.

"Yes I'm sure." Kalel says.

I walk down stairs and find a room where the light was on, I open the double door and it was an office type thing, I walk in and start looking, she's in here her perfume is so strong that I can smell it, I walk to a corner and I can see a shoe, it was Alexis's, I walk over to her and she springs up and runs out the door and outside.

"Get her!" Cry screams.

It was too I had already started running and I was building speed I nearly caught her but she just got faster, I eventually caught her, we were nearly to a different part of California, when I caught her I grabbed her arm and she stops.

"You never loved me!" She screams.

"Yes I did, and I still do!" I say.

"Than explain why you rushed into a relationship!" She says.

"I love you so much, and I wanted you to be mine forever, and I knew that you felt the same way." I say.

"Are you sure you actually love me, and not my body?" She asks.

"Why would you ask that, I love you for you." I say.

"What did you think when you first meet me? Did you think I was a clumsy slut that just could give you what you wanted and than shoo ne out the door?" She asks.

"No, I didn't think that at all, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world that would one day be mine, and if I thought you were a clumsy slut, would I have had dreams about us together, and having passionate sex?" I ask.

"Wait, was that on the first night we met?" She asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I had the same thing, dreaming about you and I." She says.

"What do you say?" I ask.

"About what?" She asks.

"Getting back together?" I ask.

"Yes, but this time, we're taking it slow." She says.

"Works for me." I say grabbing her hand.

We walk back to the house and everybody was there just sitting on the sectional, waiting for us to get back.

"Girl, you had us worried sick." Jordan says.

"Just shut up, I'm tired, weak, and not in the mood for people pissing me off okay." She says.

"Just let us talk to you, okay." Jordan says.

"What?" She asks.

"Dan didn't mean what he said and-" Cry says.

"Guys I know, me and Dan are taking it slow, we're not engaged just dating, now if you don't mind me I'm going to bed." She says.

"Interesting." Caleb says.

"Shut up Caleb." She says.

She walks down the hall and into our bedroom, I hear her turn off the light and than rustling of blankets.

"Dude, next time you hurt my best friend, you're gonna get hurt." Jordan says.

"Okay, backing away slowly now." I say backing up.

"Anyway, she will eventually get back to the way she was, the same thing happened between her and Nic." Jordan says.

"Wait who the fuck is Nic?" Caleb asks.

"Nic is Alexis's ex, they were going to get married but than he died." Jordan says.

I look down at my phone, I had a text from Alexis. "Tell them to stop talking about Nic, I can hear you guys, it still upsets me when people talk about it. -Alexis c|:{ (/_~) " She says. "Yeah, I will." I say.

"Guys Alexis can hear us, she wants us to stop talking about Nic." I say.

"Sure." Jordan says.

"Dar, dar, dar." Drake says.

"Well, that was unexpected." I say.

"I think we're gonna leave." Jordan says.

"Alright, see ya." I say.

The rest of them left and I was getting tired, I walked into the dark bedroom and took off my shirt and jeans and climed in bed with Alexis, which I accidentally lied down on her.

"Sorry!" I say.

"You're fine." She says.

I lie down next to her and cover up, I lied on my back staring at the pitch black ceiling, thinking about what had happened today, I lost Alexis, but I got her back, and before all that we were having the time of our lives, god damn it cry why did you have to ruin everything, just because we took things a little fast doesn't mean a damn thing, I felt a cold hand on my chest and a head on my arm, Alexis had cuddled up to me, I can see why she was freezing cold, I snuggle right back into her and I fell asleep and into a dreamless sleep.

-Alexis's POV:

I woke up earlier than usual, I must have had a bad dream, I get up out of bed and to my closet and grab my blue spaghetti strap dress with a sparkle belt, and my black bow heels, I take my stuff into the bathroom and change, I quickly put on my makeup and walk out, I walk into the kitchen to find a note from Dan, "Alexis, I'll be back sometime around noon, I'm out Christmas shopping, and we also need some groceries, I'll be back later love you. -Dan xox" Well that explains why he wasn't in bed when I woke up, I open the fridge and grab the milk and a box of cereal off the top of it, I grab a bowl and start eating my breakfast, I finish and I decided I needed to go shopping for Dan, wait is he getting a Christmas tree, or do I have too? I'll find out. "Babe, are you getting a Christmas tree or do I need to?" I ask. A few minutes pass and I get my answer. "I'm gonna get it don't worry about it." He says. I grab my keys and walk out the door, damn it's cold out, oh well I don't care, I get in my car and start it, I back out of the driveway and start driving down the street, it sounds like something is in the back I look in the back seat and Carley was there.

"Carley what the hell are you doing in my car?" I ask.

"I don't know, I thought this was your car." She says.

"But how did you get in?" I ask.

"It was unlocked." She says.

"Well, now that we're half way to the destination, there is no point in turning around and going back." I say.

"I guess, where ya headed?" She asks.

"I'm going Christmas shopping for Dan." I say.

"Where is he?" She asks.

"Dan is Christmas shopping for me, and also getting a tree." I say.

"Oh I see." She says.

"Yeah." I say.

We get to the destination and I get out and Carley follows me into the mall and I walk straight to the camera store and find a Canon camera damn it's expensive, but I'll get it for Dan anyway, he needs a new camera, his other one broke, well I guess that's what happens when you try playing the drums and forget that you sat your camera on one of the drums and smack it with a drum stick making it fly across the room, Dan, Dan, Dan, you silly man, Carley and I exit the store and I find the Apple store, Dan needs a new phone he yet again broke it with a drum and than proceeded to drop it in the toilet, I bought him a new iPhone 4s, and some accessories, and than we went to Hot Topic and I bought him a few t-shirts and some jeans.

"Alexis, why are you Christmas shopping so early?" Carley asks.

"I thought if Dan's doing it, I might as well do it too." I say.

"Oh okay, how come you seem as though something bad happened to you?" She asks.

"I had a little argument with Dan yesterday, and than I ran away, but than he found me, he apologized and we're all good even though we're not the way we were before." I say.

"Explain please." She says.

"We were engaged but than we had that fight I broke us off completely and ran, but when Dan found me, which we were almost in Bakersfield by the time he caught me, but he apologized and we're back together we're just not engaged." I explain.

"Oh okay, makes sense." She says.

After that conversation it was eleven o'clock and Dan would be home in an hour, but when I looked up from staring at my feet, I saw the two people I didn't want to see, two of the bitches from college that I hated and they hated me, Jessica and Beth, god damn I fucking hated them, but than I also saw one of the people I didn't want to see Devin, I haven't seen him since middle school, lets hope to god none of them recognize me.

"Isn't that Devin over there?" Carley asks.

"Yes, and don't you dare make him come over here, and if you do my name is Callie." I say.

"Seriously?" She asks.

"Yes, if you call him over here I'm gonna change my name to Callie." I say.

"Okay, DEVIN!" She says.

"Well fuck you too." I say.

Devin comes marching over to us and stands in front of us.

"Hey Carley, Alexis." He says.

"I'm not Alexis, I'm Callie." I say.

"I know it's you Alexis give it up." He says.

"I'm Callie!" I say.

"You know I watch Dan, so you can't lie." He says.

"Damn you!" I say.

"So how are you?" He asks.

"Fine, I'm gonna go find something to drink and you and Carley can catch up." I say walking away quickly.I walk to the pretzel stand and wait in line, and I finally make it to the front.

"What will it be?" The cashier asks.

"Blue raspberry Icee please." I say.

"Alright, that will be $2.35." She says.

I grab out my wallet from my blue purse and hand her three dollars and hand them to her, and then I notice a tip jar.

"Here's your Icee, and here is your change have a nice day." She says handing me everything.

"You too." I say putting my change in the tip jar.

"Thank you." She says.

"No problem." I say walking away.

I walk back to Carley and Devin they were sitting on a bench, and I sit down next to Carley.

"What's up with all the blue, ya know with the hair, the dress, the nail polish pretty much everything you're wearing." He asks.

"What can I say I like blue, and I didn't do this to my hair Aqua did." I say.

"Whatever you say." He says.

"Well, I've gotta dash, Dan will be home in thirty minutes and I gotta hide what I got him so bye, come on Carley. "I say.

"Bye!" Carley says.

Carley and I exit the mall and we walk to my car and put all of Dan's presents in my trunk, and we get in, I grab my connector and plug it into the headphone jack of my phone and turn on my Pandora, and Shake it comes on, yes! I drive back to the house and thank god Dan wasn't home yet, I grab all of his presents and run into the bedroom, leaving Carley in the dust, I find the wrapping paper and tape and quickly wrap them neatly knowing Dan would be home any minute, I finish wrapping all of them and walk out to the living room where there stood Dan and Carley, I put down the presents and take the Christmas tree from him and I cover my eyes because he had my presents so he ran off to the bed room, and I put down the Christmas tree and grabbed a small knife out of the kitchen, I cut the tape on the box and quickly opened the box and a few minutes later Dan came back out with my presents.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see ya later Alexis." Carley says.

"Alright, see ya later." I say.

Carley leaves and Dan and I take the tree out of the box, I start putting it together but yet I'm stupid as fuck and can't do it, Dan comes and helps me, but it feels awkward after yesterday, I still haven't quite forgave him for what he said, I mean who would with what he said it hurt, I never thought he would say something like that, I don't know if we can even be the same way again, we finish building the Christmas tree and Dan runs back to his car to go grab decorations for the tree, he comes back in and handed me a box of lights, I open the box and notice that they're little hearts, well that's cute, I take them out and straighten them out and start putting them on the tree, and Dan comes and helps me wrap them around the tree, we finish with hanging bulbs on the tree, and than we turned off the lights and turned on the lights it was beautiful, Dan came and stood next to me and grabbed my waist, I see what he's trying to do, and it's working, god damn it Dan I know what you want and you're probably gonna get it too, he kissed my lips softly but passionately, yep getting it, I forgive him, he kisses me harder and even more passionately, I kiss back and wrap my hands around his neck with his hands on my hips firmly, he spun me around and plopped me on the couch on my back, at least the couch was cleaned off, he pinned me down, and unzipped his pants and took out his member, well someone was commando today, he lifted up my dress and pulled off my panties and threw them somewhere in the room, he entered me slowly, oh my god, I just now realized how much I turn him on considering how hard he is, he started thrusting into me faster and faster each time, oh my I'm in horny heaven he quickly unzips the back of my dress and he takes off his shirt and started kissing down torso and started nibbling on the bottom of my belly button making me giggle, he pulls out and starts eating my pussy, well that must be unfortunate considering I'm on my period, but he still hasn't moved from down there he hits my g spot and I moan loudly and quickly enters back into me.

"Well I know what's going on in here now." I hear Jordan say.

"Well fuck you too, for ruining our fun." I say.

"At least the lights are off." She says.

"What do you want?" Dan asks.

"I just came to check on you guys to see if you were okay, obviously you guys are and I will be leaving now." She says.

"Well okay than." I say.

Jordan leaves and we make sure she actually leaves.

"Now where were we?" Dan asks.

"I think we were here." I say bucking my hips against his.

"Oh yeah." He says slamming his lips into mine.

He starts thrusting into me again, well obviously this is his "I'm sorry I said that I'm a complete douche for saying that" Apology, I like this apology, he went on for about an hour as I can tell but I got really tired and he probably went on having ninja sex with me, (ninja sex: sex while the other person is sleeping.) But than I woke up and Dan was asleep next to me I got up and looked at the kitchen stove 6 o'clock pm, damn that went on for a while, I walk into the kitchen realizing I had no panties on, whoops, I walk back into the living room and find my panties in Dan's back pocket, oh ha ha Dan very funny, I put them on quickly and walk back into the kitchen and flip on the lights to find Jordan and Cry on the floor asleep, I thought she left, I kick Jordan in the shin and she wakes up immediately.

"What the fuck man?" She asks.

"I thought you fucking left." I say.

"I did but than Cry forgot something and we came back and you guys were still at it, though I think Dan was having ninja sex with you, considering I wasn't hearing any moans from you this time." She says.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out already." I say.

"Go put your fucking clothes on, and tell Dan to put his dick away and get dressed, we're going ice skating." She says.

"Ice skating, in California?" I ask in a you can't be serious tone.

"Yes, they have an indoor skating rink here." She says.

"You've lived here less than I have and het you know where everything fucking is." I say.

"Yup, now throw this at Dan, but don't throw it like a fucking baseball player and don't throw it as hard as you fucking can." She says handing me an apple.

"Okay, but why an apple?" I ask.

"Don't ask fucking questions just throw it." She says.

"Fine, pregnancy hormones kicking in are they?" I say.

I throw the apple directly at Dan's stomach and it hits the correct target and he sits up quickly.

"What the hell was that for?" He asks.

"Time to get up, put away your dick, and put clothes on we're going ice skating." I say.

"You could have just came over here and told me that." He says.

"I just did what Jordan told me to do." I say.

"Well fuck you too Jordan." He says.

I crack up laughing along with Jordan and our laughter woke up Cry, poor Cry.

"Could you guys shut up, for thirty seconds some people enjoy sleep, and why isn't Alexis wearing any clothes besides her bra and panties?" Cry asks.

"Cry you know why, now go get dressed you two fucking weirdo's that like fucking on the sectional." Jordan says.

"Shut up, miss I need to know how many ways I can sit on the sectional." I say.

"Point taken." She says.

I walk back out into the dark living room and find my dress and put it back on, damn it I can't reach my zipper Dan walks up behind me and zips me up.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." He says kissing my cheek.

I walk into the bed room and grab a jacket for myself and walk back out and stand next to Dan.

"Is that my jacket?" Dan asks.

"Maybe, I don't know, I didn't look at which one I grabbed but I'm pretty sure it's mine considering it is a woman's jacket." I say.

"Let's just go." Jordan says.

We all walk out the door and get into Jordan's car, she separates Dan and I by making me sit in the front with her and Cry in the back with Dan, well that's a major fuck you from Jordan, she backs out of the driveway and onto the street, we drive for a little bit and we make it to the ice rink, we all get out and walk in to the building, it was a bit chilly in there, but not nipple hardening cold, we pay for our skates and walked out on the rink, this brings back memories, good memories, the time I went ice skating on the family pond, than the times at school all of us would speed skate on, and the one time at the club where we had to do an ice skating dance, ahhh good times, I grab Dan's hand and we start skating around the rink.

Jordan's POV:

Cry and I skate around for a bit and than we started watching Alexis and Dan, awwwwww their holding hands and skating, wait that reminds me of the time that we had to dance on ice and we had to have a partner, yep that was a nice thought, but than I lost Alexis and Dan, they better not have sneaked off to the car and fucked in my back seat, I looked over to my right and they were on the side of the rink just talking, well I guess that means they didn't sneak off and fuck, I have an idea.

"Cry." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Race ya!" I say speeding off.

"That's not fair you got a head start!" He says skating after me

We race around the rink and make it back to where we started I won the race, I look over to the clock 8 pm, well we better get going.

"Alexis, Dan, lets go we gotta leave." I say getting off the rink.

We all exit and ho back to Alexis's and Dan's house, we all came in and sat down on the sectional.

"Do you guys wanna play Beyond Two Souls?" Alexis asks.

"Nah, I've already played it." Cry says.

"But don't you want to see the other endings?" Alexis asks.

"Okay yeah, I do." Cry says.

"That's what I thought." Alexis says getting up and walking over to the PlayStation.

She walks back with a controller and sits down between Dan and I, and turns on the console.

"You have a golden controller, how did you get one?" Cry asks.

"I bought it Ry, I bought it." Alexis says.

"Can I have it?" Cry asks.

"Fuck no." She says imitating him.

"Oh ha ha very funny." Cry says.

"I know I am, we're gonna switch off, so Cry that means you at least get to hold it." Alexis says.

"Well that's cool I guess." Cry says.

We start playing and soon it dwindled down to Dan falling asleep on Alexis's lap, tha Cry passed out, and Alexis and I got stuck just sitting there playing the game, we go to the part where they were in the freezing cold and Alexis started shivering, just like Cry did when he played it, and she couldn't get a blanket because of Dan, god damn it Dan, Alexis handed the controller off to me bt then the orange light went out, god damn it PlayStation you did the same thing with Heavy Rain.

"I swear my PlayStation hates Quantic Dreams." She says.

"I guess." I say.

"If I could get up that would be great." She says.

"Yeah, the tragic tales of Alexis." I say.

"Shut up, and did you not see where Cry is?" She asks.

"No wh- I'm in the same problem aren't I" I say looking down to a sleeping Cry on my lap.

"Yep." She says.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"Well, you can reach the PlayStation, so umplug the HDMI cord, and let it sit for a minutes and plug it back in, that's how I fixed Heavy Rain." She says.

"And You know this because?" I ask.

"I wanted to see if it would help and it did so shut up, and do it already." She says.

"Fine." I say getting the to the PlayStation.

I do as I was told and turned it back on and I turned on the controller and got logged into her stuff, and clicked on the game, well let's hope this goes well, we play for a few more hours and Dan gets back up, Alexis gets up off the couch amd walks into her kitchen and grabs down a wine glass and gets the bottle of wine she had by the stove and opened it and poured herself a glass.

"I hate you." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"Cuz you're drinking wine when I can't." I say.

"Well, sucks for you." She says taking a large sip of wine.

"You're gonna get drunk aren't you?" I ask.

"Maybe..." She says.

"Don't lie." I say.

"Yes..." She admits.

"I've never seen you drunk before." Dan says.

"From what I've heard, I apparently turn into a stripper, and apparently, I do some hilarious shit." She says.

"It's pretty funny." I say.

"I'll take your word for it." Dan says.

Alexis walks back out to the kitchen and just grabs the bottle and takes it back out with her, I just now realized that the game was on the title screen clicked continue and looked behind me, Alexis pouring another glass of wine, shame, shame, shame just when I thought she was done with it, she's not, after about fifteen minutes Alexis had already drunken four glasses of wine, Jesus Alexis you're so gonna have a hangover in the morning, when it was her turn to play she didn't even take the controller, she was having a heated make out session with Dan, oh no not again, god damn it, their having sex on the sectional again, at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if Alexis just got knocked up from her having drunk sex with Dan, than I heard snoring, Alexis fell asleep, and Dan was asleep on top of her, god damn, I swear they're sex addicts, I finish the game without her and than I fell asleep, why must Alexis have a fuzzy carpet, ahhh so comfy.

Alexis's POV:

I wake up on the sectional with Dan on top of me, I look at the TV and got a headache ugh hangover, fuck my life, I move him off me quickly but gently and walked into my bedroom and straight to my closet, I took out my front zipper crop top, my white skinny jeans, and my panted canvas sneakers, I walk into the bathroom and take out my contact case and open it, shit, I don't have anymore contacts, well time to whip out my glasses, I walk back to my room and grab my bag and take out my glasses case and take out my black, now known as hipster glasses, out of the case and put them on, well I might as well get uses to wearing them, I walk back out into the living room and Dan was up.

"I didn't know you had glasses." He says.

"Yep, I was wearing contacts before but I ran out of them sadly." I say.

"And that's sad because?" He asks.

"I liked not wearing my glasses I've always thought if I wore them I was a nerd or I got called four eyes." I say.

"Pretty sure that's not gonna happen today in this culture, sense your glasses are known as cool now." He says.

"Good point." I say.

"Hungry anybody?" Cry asks.

"I could eat." I say.

"Than come and get some of the waffles I made." Cry says.

"Alright than." I say walking into the kitchen.

I eat my breakfast and get myself a cup of coffee, my old friend it's been a while, I finish up my coffee and I started wondering what am I gonna do today?

"Alexis do you wanna do the TMI tag with me?" Dan asks.

"Sure why not?" I say.

We walk into the art room and got the video set up, we had to use my old Sony camera, he's so lucky I kept it, I set it up and he starts the video.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jordan Sweeto, and today I am doing the TMI tag with my lovely girlfriend Alexis." He says.

"Hi." I say.

"When is the last time you fell UP the stairs?" He asks.

"Well, it was a little while back ago, but it was when I was coming home from some class I had New York, and I was really tired." I say.

"What are you wearing... underneath?" He asks.

"Well it just got sexual, but just a pair of panties." I say.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" He asks.

"When I was 13, and the guy I kissed that died in a car crash three years ago." I say taking my finger and running it down my cheek.

"So that's when you and Nic had your first kiss." Jordan says.

"Shut up you!" I say.

"Is your belly button an innie or an outie?" He asks.

"It's an innie." I say standing up quickly than sitting back down.

"What color do you like the least?" He asks.

"Yellow or brown." I say.

"How long is your longest strand of hair?" He asks.

"Um, probably one of these ones." I say grabbing a strand in the front.

"What's the last dream you remember having?" He asks.

"I can't say, it's X-rated." I say.

"Oooh Alexis had another dirty dream!" Cry says.

"Shut up!" I say.

"What's the relationship between you and the last person you texted?" He asks.

"It was you, so my boyfriend!" I say.

"Do you have a crush?" He asks.

"Well, yes, it's you, so I'm dating my crush." I say.

"How often do you shave?" He asks.

"Um, once or twice a week if you're talking about my legs." I say.

"I was, what are your most ticklish spots?" He asks.

"My sides and my navel also known as the belly button, and not now Dan, we can have a tickle fight later." I say.

"How many moles do you have?" He asks.

"One on my neck, and his name is Draco and we go on adventures and eat apples together." I say.

"Last song you sang?" He asks.

"Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it, by Metro Station." I say.

"Last thing you do before you go to bed?" He asks.

"Cuddle!" I say.

"Awww, so adorable." Jordan says.

"Bitch you might wanna shut up before I come over there and bitch slap you into next Thursday." I say.

"Language missy." Cry says.

"Last movie you saw?" He asks.

"Insidious, I like that movie a little to much." I say.

"How often do you clip you toenails?" He asks.

"When they start digging into my toes in my shoes." I say.

"Have you ever had a crush on one of your teachers?" He asks.

"Nope." I say.

"How long does it take to do your hair?" He asks.

"One to two minutes, what can I say when you gots the scene hair it's easy to do." I say.

"What's your favorite place?" He asks.

"The art room, or the bedroom if ya know what I mean." I say.

"Ha, dirty joke!" Jordan says.

"When's the last time you kissed?" He asks.

"A few hours ago." I say.

"Favorite outfit?" He asks.

"Dresses, or corsets with some type of skirt."I say.

"What color are your nipples?" He asks.

"It got even more sexual, um, normal color, that's pinkish purplish right? Now time for me to ask you the questions!" I say.

"Well okay than." He says.

"Ever been in love?" I ask.

"Yes, with you." He says.

"Aww." Jordan says.

"I'll be back in a sec." I say getting up.

I walk over to Jordan and slap her, than I walk back and sit down next to Dan.

"Who do you ship?" I ask.

"No one really." He says.

"Favorite band/ music artist?" I ask.

"Owl City or Metro Station." He says.

"How long does it take for you to shower?" I ask.

"Five minutes." He says.

"Lucky." Jordan says.

"Turn ons?" I ask.

"You." He says.

"Turn offs?" I ask.

"Annoying people." He says.

"What are you most afraid of?" I ask.

"Losing you again." He says.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Jordan and Cry say in unison.

"Where would you love to visit?" I ask.

"Canada again, Australia again, and Italy." He says.

"Nintendo or PlayStation?" I ask.

"Nintendo." He says.

"What or who annoys you the most?" I ask.

"Those two clowns back there" He says.

"Favorite color?" I ask.

"Green." He says.

"Favorite TV show?" I ask.

"Don't have one." He says.

"Do you want any tattoos?" I ask.

"Maybe." He says.

"Favorite holiday?" I ask.

"Halloween or Christmas." He says.

"Do you like turtles?" I ask.

"Yup." He says.

"Digimon or Pokemon?" I ask.

"Pokemon." He says.

"Have you ever walked in on someone with their birthday suit on?" I ask.

"Yes, and it was you." He says.

"What's the last dream you remember having?" I ask.

"I can't say, X-rated." He says.

"Dan had another dirty dream!" Jordan says.

"Be quiet!" Dan says.

"What's the relationship between you and the last person you texted?" I ask.

"My girlfriend!" He says side hugging me.

"Do you like waffles?" I ask in the tune of the song.

"Yeah I like waffles!" He says in the same tune.

"What's your biggest secret?" I ask.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret any more." He says.

"Final question, what makes you happiest?" I ask.

"Four things, you, friends, music, and video games." He says.

"That was entertaining." Cry says.

"Thank you guys for watching this video, like if you enjoyed and comment bellow commenting for other tags, so yeah do that, see ya in the next episode." He says ending the video.

I press the button to stop recording the video, and hook it up to my computer, I start editing the video and put his outro on the video, and signed out of my Goggle Plus and let Dan sign in, he starts uploading the video, it's rendering, this may take a while, we walk out of the art room, and sit out in the living room.

"So were you serious when you said you were only wearing panties underneath?" He asks.

"Yep, this shirt had a bra built into it, so I'm technically I'm not wearing one." I say.

"Good point, what are we gonna do?" He asks.

"I don't know, do you wanna go mess around in the back yard?" I ask.

"Sure, we haven't been out there yet." He says.

"Let's go." I say.

We walk out the back door and into the back yard and out there was a trampoline, a little bed shelter thing, a swing, a outdoor set of our sectional, a small table with two chairs, and lights , wow Dan you have out done yourself.

"What do you want to do first?" He asks.

"Well I guess the trampoline, but I have an idea for the bed thing right there later." I say.

"Outdoor sex, I like the way you think." He says.

"Come on, let's go jump on the trampoline, and we can outdoor sex later." I say.

"Okay than." He says.

"What about us?" Jordan says.

"Go the fuck home, you have your own damn house!" I say running off to the trampoline.

"Fine than, we'll hear you later." She says.

"Oh ha ha." I say taking off my shoes.

I get through the open flap on the trampoline and start jumping, Dan gets in and grabs my hands and we jump around in a circle, I'm wondering if I can still do my tricks on here.

"Trick contest!" I say.

"Okay than, you first." He says.

I move to the edge of the trampoline, I do a cartwheel, than I do a front flip, and a back flip, and than end it with a hand spring.

"Top that." I say.

"I don't think I can, but I'll try." He says.

He does a back flip and a front flip, and than fails on his cartwheel, and couldn't do anything else.

"Well that was entertaining." I say.

"Yep, and I completely failed that, what do you want to do now?" He asks.

"Well, I think we should eat, and than have our fun on that bed over there." I say.

"Good thinking I'm hungry, I think we should eat out here it will make it easier." He says.

"Good idea." I say.

We walk inside and I walk straight into the kitchen, I grab out a box of mac and cheese, I quickly make it and dish it up for Dan and myself, we walk back outside and eat at the table and watch the sun set, we finished eating and walk over to the bed, he straddles me down, and slowly unzips my top and throws it somewhere beside us, he moves down and kisses me tenderly but passionately, I kiss back as he unbuttons and unzips my jeans, I quickly take off his shirt, he kisses and sucks on my collarbones, we haven't had sex like this in a while, he slowly takes off my jeans, leaving me with just my panties on, he kisses my neck and lightly bites my neck, I take off his jeans quickly, leaving him completely naked, well Dan that is two days in a row you've gone commando, he yanks off my panties and enters me, I moan out in pleasure, he starts thrusting into me slowly and I run my hands down his body, he soon starts thrusting into me faster making me moan out his name.

"Ooh Jordan, thrust into me harder!" I moan out.

"That's the first time I swear you've ever called me Jordan." He says thrusting into me harder.

"Why the hell are you two doing this outside?" My mom says.

"Mom! What the fuck!" I exclaim trying to cover myself up.

"Sorry, but must you seriously have sex out side?" She says.

"We made our decision, we thought it was a good idea." I say putting my top back on.

"When did you get your belly button pierced?" My mom asks.

"When I was nineteen." I say.

"So when you were in New York." She says.

"Yup, now what did you need mother?" I ask while grabbing my panties out of Dan's pocket and putting them on.

"I came to check on you, so are you two dating?" My mom asks.

"Yes mother, we're dating." I say putting my jeans back on.

"Oh, Dan do you mind if I talk to Alexis in private?" She asks.

"I don't mind." He says.

I walk in with my mom leaving Dan outside.

"What did I tell you, he's no good, you need to leave him, he persuaded you to have sex outside." She says.

"Actually mother, we agreed on having sex outside, and he's amazing, why can't you see we're in love?" I say.

"This is just lust, you're not meant to be." She says.

"Does lust last for nearly four months, no mother it doesn't, we're head over heels for each other, you're just pissed because you wanted me to marry Nic, well mother I can't really marry a dead guy can I." I say.

"He didn't die Lexi, he's still alive." She says.

"What, the crash killed him!" I say.

"Really, than why is he standing right here?" She asks.

All of the sudden Nic walks in and brings me into a hug.

"Get off of me!" I say pushing Nic away.

"What's gotten into you?" He asks.

"I thought you fucking died, and I've moved on." I say.

"Well obviously I didn't die if I'm standing right here, and you're mine you didn't move on." He says.

"Oh yes I have." I say.

"What are you talking about slut?" He asks.

"I'm talking about the man who is coming in right now." I say pointing to Dan.

"Did I interrupt something?" Dan asks.

"No, but meet Nic, who I thought died three fucking years ago." I say.

"What the fuck?" Dan asks.

"I'll be taking you back now, come on my little slave." Nic says.

"How about no, I've got Dan, I'm not coming back to you, and I'm not your fucking slave." I say.

"You we're back when we used to do BDSM." Nic says.

"That was a long time ago, and I don't do that anymore, now get the fuck out of my house." I say.

"Wait you were serious when you said that a while back ago." Dan says.

"Yeah, I was once involved with it, but that's not where the corsets came from." I say.

"So why did you lie about it?" Dan asks.

"I thought it would creep you out, so I didn't want you thinking that I'm some crazy psychopathic woman that likes getting whipped." I say.

"I would never think that about you." Dan says bringing me in for a hug.

"Let go of my whore." Nic says ripping us apart.

"I'm not your whore, now you may want to back away before I hurt you." I say.

"Why would my slave hurt me, I'm the one who's supposed to cause-" Nic starts as I punch him in the face.

"Oh shit, that's my girl." Dan says.

"Alexis Marie Porter, you apologize now." My mom says.

"No." I say.

"What did you just say to me?" My mom asks.

"I told you no, now get the hell out of my house, and never come back." I say.

"I'll go, but you better believe if you guys get married, that I'm not coming." My mom says.

"Fine with me, now get that scum off my floor." I say referring to Nic.

"We're out." My mom says dragging Nic out the door.

"I feel bad, I can't believe that happened." Dan says.

"Just forget about it." I say.

"Is that what your mom whispered in your ear when I first met your parents?" He asks.

"Kind of, she told me to stay away from you, that you're no good for me, I just nodded to get her thinking I wouldn't go for you." I say.

"So you fooled her." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Smart thing to do, now what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Lets just go lay down and watch a movie, that will probably calm me down a bit." I say.

"Alright lets go." He says grabbing my hand.

We walk into the bed room, and I grab A Clockwork Orange, I haven't seen that movie in a while, I lie down next to Dan, and grab the remote, it goes through all of the previews and makes it to the title screen, I press the play button and snuggle into Dan, after the first twenty minutes I fell asleep.

Dan's POV:

After the first twenty minutes of the movie Alexis fell asleep, I watched the rest of the movie and fell asleep.

~Le dreamland...~

I'm in a hospital and I can't find Alexis, I run around the hospital and I bump into Jordan.

"Where's Alexis?" I ask.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asks.

"You know me, I'm Dan." I say.

"I don't know any Dan's, sorry, and what do you want to do with Alexis?" She asks.

"Well she's my girlfriend." I say.

"Do you have some sort of mental disease or something, because Alexis is engaged to Nic." She says.

What the fuck is going on? Am I in the past? Wait a second, is this a flash of what my life would be like without Alexis? I never meet her? She just watches me on YouTube, no, no, no, What the hell! I can't have it.

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk at me or are you going to leave?" Jordan asks.

"I'm leaving, and I wasn't gawking at you, I was in thought." I say walking away.

~End of le dreamland...~

What. The. Fuck? I sit up and look at the digital clock, 9 o'clock, well Alexis is up, I walk out into the kitchen and Alexis was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning babe." She says.

"Morning." I say.

"I hope you're ready for some... waffles." She says.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

She hands me a plate and sits down next to me, we eat in a comfortable silence, when Alexis finishes she gets up and heads to our room to get dressed a few minutes later she comes back out in a Batman tie up crop top, a pair of skinny jeans, and her black, white, and blue converse, well there's my nerd for ya, she walks out and turns on the Xbox, she grabs her blue controller and starts playing one player Mortal Kombat.

"Do you wanna come play with me?" She asks.

"Sure, why not." I say.

I walk over and sit down with her and for a while we switched off playing one player untill she decided that we needed to play two player and grabbed the other controller for me, we sat on the couch playing two player for a while, but than she switched to Xbox Live so we could battle other people, but then there was knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say.

"Alright babe." She says.

I get up off the couch and walk over to the door, I open it and one of Alexis's friends was their.

"Alexis, it's one of your friends." I say.

"Okay send them in." She says.

"Alright come on in." I say.

"Madi, what are you doing here!" Alexis exclaims.

"I decided to come and visit you." Madi says.

"Well it's nice seeing you, come here and sit with me." Alexis says.

"So how long have you two known each other?" I ask.

"Sixth grade." Alexis says.

"Wow, that's a long time." I say.

"I have a question." Madi says.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"Where is Dan from?" Madi asks.

"I'm from Canada." I say.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Madi says.

"Yup." I say.

Alexis and Madi talked for a while and than I thought of an idea, gymnastics competition video, boom I'm a genius.

"Wanna do a gymnastics challenge video?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" Alexis says.

"Sure why not." Madi says.

"Well than I'll go grab Alexis's camera, and I'll meet you guys outside." I say.

"Alright, see ya in a minute babe." Alexis says.

"Alright love ya." I say as I walk to the art room.

I grab the camera and walk back out and outside, well this is going to be interesting...

"Hello everyone my name is Jordan Sweeto, and today I'm doing the gymnastics challenge with my girlfriend Alexis and her friend Madi." I say.

"Sup?" I say.

"Well who's going first?" I ask.

"I'll go first." Alexis says.

"Well alright than."I say.

Alexis backs up a little bit and starts doing cartwheels, flips, handsprings, and a whole bunch of other shit, but the last one she did, a round-off back handspring, looked impossible to me.

"I don't know if we can top that." Madi says.

"Probably not." I say.

"Well I guess it's my turn." Madi says.

Madi does her gymnastic tricks, that were actually quite good, but now it was coming up to my turn, crap... Madi finishes her gymnastics and it's my turn now.

"Let's hope I don't fail." I say.

"A kiss for good luck!" Alexis says running over and kissing my cheek.

"Well that boosted my confidence." I say.

I start with a cartwheel and do some weird dance moves, than I tried doing some other gymnastics, well I failed, bad.

"Poor Jordan, you did your best." Alexis says.

"Well thank you guys for watching, like if you enjoyed, and comment if you want more challenges, see ya in the next episode." I say.

I ended the video and shut off the camera, well it's editing time, great...

"Well I gotta go." Madi says.

"See ya later than." Alexis says.

Madi leaves and Alexis and I sit down on the couch, but Alexis quickly gets back up and walks to the kitchen to make dinner, she makes chicken nuggets and French fries, we ate dinner and watched The Heat, I lied down on Alexis's stomach and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
